


Crazy Stupid Love

by happyouo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyouo/pseuds/happyouo
Summary: Movie:Crazy Stupid Love AU一夜情就像吃一頓飯，吃飽喝足之後離開。然而有時候，當你與一個聊得來的對象吃飯，你會發現進食並不重要，你更享受與他談天交流的時光，希望從今以後都能與他一起用餐。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.基本上這是電影“Crazy Stupid Love” 的AU，沒看過不影響，僅採用雅各x娜娜故事線。  
> 2.代入CSL電影設定，Jim是個遊手好閒的有錢公子哥，後文會有合理的解釋。  
> 3.一言以蔽之就是一個“一夜情尋獲真愛”的故事。  
> 4.U姐不是炮灰而是無辜的助攻XD

Uhura愛上了Spock。而她最近越來越肯定這是一樁悲劇。

在她愛上Spock之前已為自己做了充足的心理建設，關於與瓦肯人交往意味著妳的男友不會明白什麼叫做體貼，什麼叫做風趣，什麼叫做浪漫。

她真的做好了心理準備才對Spock展開追求，儘管一開始Spock對於她的舉動很是困惑，但她終究拔得頭籌，成為星艦學院史上第一名擄獲瓦肯教授之心的人。

Uhura承認，這樣的稱號恰如其分滿足了她的虛榮心，當時她認為自己是全宇宙最幸福的女人了。然而，實際與Spock交往後⋯她的那些充足心理準備屁用都沒有，因為顯然，Spock不僅不明白女孩心目中的理想情人要素，他甚至根本不明白什麼是男女交往！！

這5個月來Spock甚至都沒有牽過她的手！

Uhura從未感到如此挫敗，但Spock依然是她的理想伴侶，如此成熟睿智、穩重高貴，沒有任何地球人能在他這樣的年紀爬到中校軍銜，Spock就是資優的代名詞，而Uhura想要這樣的伴侶，所以她第71次告訴自己：Spock只是需要時間。

今天Uhura志得意滿，顯然她和Spock正在取得一些進展，她成功說服Spock週五晚上與她一起前往遠離學院的一間高級復古酒吧。酒吧仿造21世紀，吧檯內有酒保調製真正的酒飲，並非複製品，昏暗的空間充滿慵懶情調，店內流淌著20世紀末的地球爵士樂，這裡是一個很棒的約會地點，然而幸運女神似乎就是不願站在Uhura這邊，今晚酒吧充滿了人潮，它應該要有的優雅情調被吵雜的聊天聲破壞殆盡，他們只剩下吧檯位置能夠安頓，與坐在隔壁的陌生人僅一臂之距，Uhura能感覺到Spock的強烈不自在，他看起來像是隨時準備奪門而出，他留下來的唯一理由可能是為了尊重他的女友吧。Uhura竟為了這樣的可能性而感到喜悅，她什麼時候落得如此卑微⋯

而這就是為什麼Uhura沒有趕跑眼前這名搭訕者，除了她實在太無聊了之外(沒錯Spock根本不與她說話，因為這裡太吵，交談是不合邏輯的，所以他們僅是喝酒)，她真的很想看看Spock的反應，她渴望激起Spock的嫉妒心，所以她放任這個金髮碧眼的帥哥買酒給她。

對方從酒保手中接過一杯粉紅色的調酒推到Uhura面前，隨性揮了揮手，原本坐在Uhura隔壁的陌生人就識相的離開了，他一屁股坐在Uhura身旁，彷彿他擁有這間酒吧。

「嗨，我是Jim！我有這個榮幸知道妳的名字嗎？」搭訕者咧開一個大大的微笑，唇紅齒白，臉蛋漂亮，還有一雙蔚藍的大眼睛，以隨便哪個宇宙物種的審美觀來看，這名男子都算是英俊非凡。但Uhura就是討厭這種類型，以為他們可以用一張臉皮闖天下，從她的現任男友(Spock)身上就能看出，Jim是她感興趣的對立面。

但她需要利用Jim。

「Uhura。」她說。

「只是Uhura？」他挑眉，眉心皺在一起卻無損他的皮相，甚至更加賞心悅目。

「Uhura是我的姓氏。」

「那麼妳的名字是？」

「我不會告訴你。」Jim只是一個用來激怒Spock的陌生人，沒必要知道她的名字。

「哇喔，我喜歡妳。」Jim嘻皮笑臉地說。

即便Jim與她聊了10分多鐘，甚至又說了一次“我喜歡妳”，Spock依舊毫無反應，他卓越的瓦肯聽力不可能漏聽，Uhura嘆了口氣，偏頭觀察Spock的表情。如果他那雙稍微偏離正軌的眉毛能算是洩露情緒的話，那麼他頂多只是感到些微好奇。

她不玩了。

「以防你沒注意到，」Uhura用力瞪著Jim，恨不得把整晚的惱怒都發洩在他身上「我是跟男朋友一起來的！」她精緻的尖下巴用力努向Spock，而Jim瞪大雙眼，雙唇微啟，看起來真心實意的受到了驚嚇。

「喔老天，我很抱歉，我沒注意到—」Uhura懶得聽他解釋，她並不意外Jim沒注意到Spock，因為他確實就只是坐在那裡，像個萍水相逢的陌生人一樣！

「我需要去一趟洗手間。」她頭也不回的離開座位，她現在既不想和Jim說話，也不想面對Spock！

+++

Jim看著Uhura走遠，然後如閃電一般快速遞補了Uhura的座位，天知道當他看到Uhura的男友時只想興奮大叫『瓦肯人！我從沒見過瓦肯人！！』當然啦，他忍住了，他又不是真的蠢。

「嘿！老兄！你是瓦肯人！」不過當Uhura離席後他就可以這麼做了！Jim的藍眼睛緊盯著Spock的尖耳朵，是真正的尖耳朵！真是太他媽的酷了！

「肯定的。」Spock面無表情。

「噢老天！你說了“肯定的”！」Jim咯咯笑得不能自己。

「我確實說了“肯定的”，我是否能詢問你認為有趣的原因？」

「人們常說“對”、“是的”，但沒人會說“肯定的”，這就像是你把論文用語拿來用在生活會話上了。」Jim哧哧笑著，將下巴撐在手背上，慵懶的倚靠著吧檯，舉手投足散發著誘惑的魅力，儘管他只是在回答一個問題。

「我明白了。」

「是你喜歡這麼說話，還是你們瓦肯人都這麼說話？」

「我對於說話方式沒有喜好，若以瓦肯語對照聯邦通用語，那麼“肯定的”將最貼近於瓦肯語中的“Yes”。」

「那麼就是你們瓦肯人都喜歡這麼說話了！」Jim下定論。

「瓦肯人不會“喜歡”，偏好是不合邏輯的。」

「出現了！」Jim快樂的大笑「不合邏輯！我就知道你們瓦肯人最愛說“不合邏輯”！」

Jim笑個不停，Spock放棄說明。

「嘿，剛才很抱歉，我不是有意打擾你女友。雖然我確實到處搭訕陌生人，但我從來不對有伴的下手，我只是沒注意到—嘿老兄，你真的需要多給你女友一些關注好嗎。」Jim從不多管閒事，但他想起Uhura惱怒又疲憊的離席，忍不住想給這個被動瓦肯人一些建議。

「請闡述。」Spock挑眉，Jim想那應該是他感到困惑的表情。

「我從酒吧的另一邊看見Uhura對著酒杯發呆了好一陣子，我以為她是一個人，所以我就走過來想和她聊聊。」Jim阻止了Spock正準備說出口的“她並非獨處”。「我根本沒有發現你們倆是一對，你們沒有對話，沒有互動，你就像一個剛好坐在她旁邊的客人，我自然將Uhura當成一個落單的寂寞女子。」他想了想，補充道：

「Well，要是我先看見了你的尖耳朵，肯定就不會選她了。」Jim淘氣地眨眨眼睛。

Spock選擇無視Jim的弦外之音，他向來不擅長解讀人類的譬喻邏輯。

「我並沒有意識到自己讓Nyota感到孤單。」Spock全盤審視自己今晚的表現，依舊沒有發現不尋常之處。

「噗！你的神經真是不可思議的粗。」Jim大笑，轉動手中的酒杯喝了一口。

「你的說法極度不合邏輯，瓦肯人的精神世界是人類無法想像的纖細複雜而龐大，我們的神經不可能粗。」Spock嚴厲指正，顯然受到極大的冒犯。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！」Jim彎下腰捧腹大笑，他下意識將手肘擱在Spock的肩膀上尋求支撐，沒有注意到瓦肯人的身體瞬間僵硬。

「噢天啊，你是我見過最風趣的傢伙了，我愛死瓦肯人了。」Jim伸出食指抹去他眼角的淚水，另一隻手仍擱置在Spock的肩上不肯離開。

「我知道了，」Jim站起身俯視著Spock，伸展著手指撫上瓦肯人寬闊的肩膀，這次他感受到了手下明顯變得緊繃的瓦肯肌膚，他輕笑「你的神經並不粗，你只是對自己的女朋友沒有慾望罷了。」

Jim伸出了另外一隻手，鬆散地摟抱著Spock的脖頸，他越靠越近，直到把自己安置在Spock的雙腿間，從某些刁鑽角度來看，Jim就像坐在Spock的大腿上。

Spock沒有察覺到自己屏住了呼吸。

「你想知道“渴望”是什麼感覺嗎？」Jim勾著Spock的脖子將他拉近「也許我能讓你感受—」

下個瞬間，一股蠻力將Jim掀翻在地。

「離他遠一點！」Uhura怒吼。

見鬼的，Jim完全忘了她。

Jim舉起雙手，宇宙通用的投降姿態「抱歉，我不是有意—」一個酒杯砸了過來，在他身邊粉碎。

「去你的不是有意！你這個濫交的雜種，我告訴過你他是我的男朋友！」Uhura幾乎在尖叫，Jim不怪她，他自知理虧。

前一刻Jim才告訴Spock他不對“有伴的人出手”，下一刻他竟然打算親吻Spock。

當他與Spock的琥珀眸子四目相對的時候什麼都忘了。就像世界只剩下他們兩人。

+++

Uhura原本以為自己在酒吧情緒失控之後，她與Spock也會就此結束。出乎意料的是，Spock反而積極起來。

Spock當時可是嚴厲的要求她道歉來著。他的原話是：『無憑無據指控他人為“濫交的雜種”是不恰當的行為。』

無憑無據！？如果她沒有即時出現，那個男人早就吻上Spock了！難道他坐在Spock的大腿上不是證據之一？

礙於Uhura確實對這個名叫Jim的傢伙造成了肉體上的實質傷害，她失手砸碎的玻璃杯在他的漂亮臉蛋上劃開了一道血口子，迫於無奈，她遵從了Spock向Jim道歉，儘管她的內心大喊著『去死！』。

Uhura怒氣沖沖地離開了酒吧，打斷Jim“抱歉不是有意跳到妳男友身上”的演說，意外發現Spock追了出來，儘管Spock看起來甚至不明白自己的行為意義何在。

Uhura不難發現是那個Jim建議他這麼做的。一股強烈的怒火衝上腦門，一個陌生人對Spock產生的影響力竟比自己還大得多，Uhura突然感到無比挫敗和無盡疲憊。

但這可是Spock啊。她還能要求什麼？Spock追著她離開酒吧已經是這5個月來他做過最體貼的事情了。

當晚Spock送她回學院宿舍的路上，他們都沒有再提起酒吧的事。

那夜過後，他們的會面頻率反而比往常頻繁，對於一般地球情侶來說，Spock與她之間可能還是略顯疏遠，但Uhura認為比起之前那連朋友都算不上的5個月交往，現在一週共進兩頓晚飯已經最接近於瓦肯人的熱戀狀態了吧。

緊接著地球的西洋情人節來臨，Uhura對於這個屬於情侶的特殊節日不抱任何期待，然而Spock卻推翻了她的悲觀預想，竟然邀請她今晚一起共進晚餐，在情人節的晚上！

Uhura雀躍不已，即便她知道Spock不明白人類在節日送禮的風俗，她仍然想要這麼做。當天下午她特別去了一趟商場為Spock準備一份情人節禮物。

直到這時，Uhura才發覺自己有多麼不了解Spock，也許Spock不會“喜歡”什麼，但她甚至不知道Spock“需要”什麼，就如同Spock不了解她一樣。

最終，她選擇了情人節的代表性禮物—巧克力禮盒。

這是錯誤的第一步。

當她在搖曳著燭光的餐桌上將包裝精美的巧克力禮盒送給Spock時，後者明顯露出的不解神色是這些日子以來Uhura看過Spock的情緒最外顯的一次。

「請問妳是出於何目的贈予我巧克力？」Spock沒有立刻收下。

「目的？沒有什麼目的，就是一份情人節禮物。今天是地球情人節呀，Spock。」Uhura耐著性子解釋，這幾個月來她的耐心已經被Spock折磨的所剩無幾了。

「地球情人節？妳應當知曉瓦肯人不慶祝節日。」

「你的意思是，今晚並不是一個情人節約會？」Uhura不敢置信，瞠目結舌地瞪著Spock。

「今晚是一個約會。我們已經4.1天沒有聯繫，我相信今晚正是我們應當見面的日子。」Spock背挺得筆直，面對Uhura越來越難看的神色不為所動。

「你知道嗎，Spock，」Uhura將擱在大腿上的餐巾用力丟在桌上「這一個月來我以為你正在努力改變，到頭來你依然是那個沒有感情的冷血瓦肯人！」

她憤怒地從椅子上跳起來，粗暴地收拾她的隨身物品。

「我知道你不理解地球人的交往模式，我自認自己已經極盡寬容你的缺陷，」Spock突然僵硬了一下，看起來有些不自在，正處於情緒暴風中的Uhura沒有注意到Spock的反應，只想把隱忍了將近半年的委屈一口氣傾吐出來。

「但你不僅不理解人類對感情的需求，甚至不想去理解，你根本就沒有努力！我受夠了！」Uhura抓著外套和手提包頭也不回的離開了，把巧克力禮盒和Spock一起留在餐廳裡。

+++

Spock不明白Nyota為何對於一個地球節日擁有如此劇烈的反應，基本上Spock不明白Nyota的所有反應，對他來說都是不合邏輯的。

這次沒有藍眼睛的建議，Spock並沒有起身追上她。

Spock不知道那個人的名字，29.6天前在酒吧遇見的那個陌生人，他的一對藍眸令Spock印象深刻，Spock便擅自稱呼那名人類男性為“藍眼睛”。

儘管不合邏輯，那天離開酒吧之後Spock採納了藍眼睛的建議—“多給Nyota一些關注”。

他將原本平均7.6天見面一次的頻率縮短至3.7天。無論他們身處何地，Spock盡力與Nyota保持交談或互動。

在Spock看來不明所以的細微改變，明顯使得Nyota雀躍起來。證據闡明，藍眼睛的理論並無謬誤。

然而他終究無法改變這段關係的僵局。

Spock認為自己已經做了他所能做的一切努力，他並非不想理解人類對感情的需求，他只是無法理解。就像人類無法理解瓦肯人通過心靈融合來選擇精神契合度高的人做為伴侶，人類不這麼做。反之亦然，瓦肯人也不以人類的方式處理浪漫關係。

Spock在答應與Nyota展開一段浪漫關係之前曾考慮過與她淺層精神融合，鑑定她的精神是否與自己契合再深入交往是符合邏輯的，然而他的人類母親阻止了他，告訴他：「這對人類是一種冒犯。」他聽取母親的建議，選擇尊重。

如果他能尊重人類的風俗，為什麼人類不能尊重他的？

假設不合邏輯。木已成舟。

而Spock不合邏輯的感受到情緒波動。他感到⋯受傷。

+++

Jim今晚依舊窩在這間酒吧。他幾乎每個晚上都窩在這裡，所有酒吧員工都認識他了，有時候店裡人手不足時他甚至會主動幫忙，因為他太無聊了。

15歲以前他會說，他的人生真操他媽的精彩，雖然是悲慘壯烈的那種精彩。然後當他從那個被夷平的破爛星球Tarsus IV生還回到地球之後，他的人生無聊透頂了。

當然不是說他還想再去一個即將毀滅的星球玩真槍實彈的生存遊戲，但現在的生活就是—一帆風順(又名無聊)。

泡酒吧至少能找到一些樂子，Jim每個晚上都和來自不同星球的男男女女談天，雖然通常都是一些沒有營養的乏味內容，但至少有機會遇見“情投意合”的對象，晚上就能做些有趣的事了。好吧，不一定“有趣”，但至少能說是不無聊。

這一整個月他遇過最有趣的事恐怕只有那個瓦肯人了，只可惜Jim沒有機會偷走他。如果那個瓦肯人沒有女朋友他肯定不會輕易讓他離開。

但是Jim奇異的感到鬆了一口氣，那個瓦肯人不是那種玩一夜情的類型，他並不想渴望一個沒有意願觸碰他的人，他更不想被拒絕。而他有女朋友的事實把Jim的嘗試扼殺在搖籃中，這算是最好的結局。

不過Jim偶爾無聊時還是會想起那個瓦肯人，畢竟他是那個讓Jim大笑出聲的人，他已經不知道多久沒有這樣發自內心的大笑過了。

也許他該回家，今天是情人節，他可不打算在這樣的日子裡尋求虛偽的安慰，更不要提酒吧今晚全都是出雙入對的情侶。

不，不是全部。門口出現了一個落單的身影，那個瓦肯人。

他的一襲黑色大衣被屋外的大雨浸濕，他可笑的瀏海也被雨水打濕了，凌亂地貼在額頭上，那令他的眼神變得有些侵略性，而那對懾人的眼神正直勾勾的盯著Jim。

他什麼時候站在那裡的？他看起來真完美。Jim感到頭昏目眩。

他們鎖定彼此的目光好一陣子，突然，瓦肯人邁開長腿朝Jim走來，他的步伐疾進，視線仍然糾纏著，直到—

瓦肯人親吻了他。

狠狠地、用力地親吻他。

他臉上冰冷的雨水變得灼熱滾燙，他緊繃的瓦肯嘴唇變得柔軟濕潤，Jim感覺自己嚐到了不顧一切。但事實是他什麼也沒有感覺到，因為他太過於震驚了。

直到瓦肯人放開他的嘴唇，Jim才發現自己不知何時整個人都被對方抱離了地。他被輕巧地放回地面上，像一個該死的地球老電影的女主角。

「你記得我嗎？」Spock問Jim。

他們的距離如此靠近，Jim甚至感受到了瓦肯人溫熱的鼻息。

「當然⋯記得。」Jim被對方專注的棕色眸子看得渾身顫慄。

「你在29.7天前提出的邀約還有效嗎？」

「⋯什麼？」

「29.7天前你在這裡詢問我是否想瞭解渴望的感覺，你的邀約是否仍存在效力？」

「什麼⋯當然有效！」Jim盡最大努力不讓自己立刻跳到瓦肯人身上。

「很好。」Spock再次吻上了“藍眼睛”，這次簡短的多，然後拉著他離開了酒吧。

+++

「嘿，等等！」Jim在大雨中被Spock拉著走了一整條街，現在他也渾身濕透了。

聞言，Spock停下腳步佇立在雨中，放開了Jim將雙手背在身後，那讓他看起來莊嚴不可侵犯。

「你是否意欲收回你的邀約？」Spock莊重地問道。

「什麼？當然不！我想問你打算去哪裡？我的地方肯定比你近的多，跟我來吧？」Jim指著另一個方向。

Spock本打算告訴藍眼睛他的教員宿舍並不遠，隨即想到讓一個陌生人在教員宿舍過夜是不妥當的，於是順從了人類的建議。

Spock跟在對方身後，保持沈默，不再牽手。人類似乎不欣賞氣氛的轉變，率先打破沈默。

「嘿，你剛才的氣勢去哪了？」他輕笑，放慢腳步與Spock肩並肩。雨水劃過他深邃的輪廓，匯聚在他勾起的唇角，那些水珠在他的臉上短暫停留後滴滴答答地往下掉，重新與大雨融為一體。

「我不明白氣勢為何物，並且我並不擁有它。」人類哈哈大笑，Spock想起他們第一次見面時這個人類也是這樣笑著，與其說他感到被冒犯，不如說他感到好奇。每當他質疑地球人使用聯邦標準語的方式，Nyota總表現出無奈或不耐煩，她從未像藍眼睛這樣大笑過。

「我是Jim. James T Kirk, 你呢？」

「Spock.」

「只是Spock？」Jim對這個場景感到熟悉，他一個月前搭訕Uhura時也問過一模一樣的問題，這逗樂了Jim，他咯咯笑起來。

「S'chn T'gai Spock. 人類的聲帶難以準確發音我的姓氏讀音，通常我會選擇告知他人我的名字，避免造成人類的困擾。」

「S'chn T'gai Spock？哇喔！酷斃了！聽起來就像是瓦肯調查局的特務代號！」Jim興奮的說。Spock注意到Jim不標準的瓦肯語發音聽起來不合邏輯的可愛。

「瓦肯沒有調查局，我也並非一名特—」

Jim突然傾身親吻Spock，變相堵住了他的嘴。Spock能感覺到Jim嘴唇的形狀，他在笑。

「你是我見過最有趣的傢伙了。」Jim笑著說，再次靠近吸吮Spock的雙唇。

他們兩人都嚐到了雨水的味道，Jim不得不推開Spock。

「來吧，我們得快點到我那去避雨。」Jim重新牽起Spock的手，Spock感覺到一股溫暖的情感從對方的掌心湧來，參或著雀躍、欣喜和滿足。

Jim是他見過情感最豐沛的個體。

+++

Jim的豪宅是他的泡妞利器。任何人發現他住在一棟附帶花園和游泳池的透明玻璃屋都會迫不急待跳上他的king size大床。

他很少帶人回家，過往經驗告訴他這只會讓事情變得複雜，他還沒準備好被誰套牢。

Jim再一次為Spock打破原則，他自己也不明白為什麼，可能是Spock渾身散發著與生俱來的貴氣，他肯定不會因為Jim擁有一棟與年齡身份不符合的豪宅而另眼相看吧。又或許他希望Spock對他另眼相看？

Spock對此的反應確實有別於一般人的興致勃勃，他安靜地站在落地玻璃窗前看著投影著光暈的游泳池「這是一處十分舒適的住宅，你是否為擁有者？」他平淡地問。可能是因為他是瓦肯人，瓦肯人不興致勃勃。

「嗯—對，是的，很高興你喜歡這裡。」瓦肯人不說謊的體質是不是也包含讓身邊的人無法說謊？Jim發現自己將從未告訴過任何人的隱私說了出來「這是我爸遺留下來的房產之一。他在我出生那天過世了。」

Spock的表情有一絲動搖，如果不是Jim全神貫注地看著Spock肯定不會發現。

「吾與汝同悲。」

「你們瓦肯人真是文鄒鄒的。」Jim笑了笑「把你的大衣給我吧，我幫你拿去烘乾。」Jim遞上一條乾燥柔軟的毛巾，Spock用來擦乾他的頭髮，與此同時Jim也弄乾了自己，然後為Spock送上一杯他在廚房吧台調製好的Brandy Fix。

「Oh Fuck.」Jim差點摔了手中的酒杯「你是星艦學院的教官！」他瞪大雙眼，現在才發現Spock褪下大衣後的黑色星艦教官制服，星艦徽章在昏黃的燈光下閃閃發亮。

「是的。我是一名星艦學院的教授，是否對你造成困擾？」Spock這時才意識到Jim有可能是星艦學院的學員。

「不，我只是⋯哈，慶幸自己拒絕了Chris的入學推薦，要不你現在可能會是我的導師，你今天就不會在這裡，那就太可惜了。」

「Chris？」Spock在腦中搜尋所有星艦學院的職員，結果令他有些驚訝「你是指Pike上將？」

「是啊，你認識他？」

「肯定的，他是我所接觸過的長官之中最優秀的將領。你出於何故拒絕了Pike上將的入學推薦？我相信他看中的人肯定具有相應於他期待的才能，你不加入星際艦隊是不合邏輯的。」

「嘿！你今晚可不是來為星艦學院招生的，Spock。」Jim咯咯笑著走向Spock，將手中的酒杯遞給他。

「你是正確的。」Spock接過酒杯，一口氣喝乾了Brandy Fix。Jim瞪著他，受到了驚嚇。在他震驚於Spock將烈酒當水喝的同時，他自己的那一杯也被Spock奪走了，同樣在幾秒內被Spock喝空。

「味道尚可接受。」Spock說。

「靠。」Jim幾乎是嚇壞了。

「酒精成分對於瓦肯人而言沒有影響人類那般的效果。」Jim的震驚太過強烈以至於Spock都感受到了。

「你是說瓦肯人對酒精免疫？」Jim看上去有些歇斯底里。

「這個說法是可以接受的。」

「你們瓦肯人簡直就是作弊的種族。」Jim搖搖頭，拿走Spock手上的兩個空酒杯「如果我想要灌醉你，該弄點什麼喝的給你？薑汁？」Jim問。

Spock思考了一下是否該告訴Jim，瓦肯人不會談論自身的生理缺點。

「巧克力。」Spock脫口而出。

「認真的？」Jim感覺今晚的Spock每分每秒都在給他驚喜。

「肯定的。」

Jim大笑著走進廚房。

+++

「簡直不敢相信我正在和一位瓦肯教授一起喝熱可可加棉花糖。」Jim端著馬可杯，上唇有一圈巧克力牛奶的印子。

Jim和Spock並肩坐在沙發上，而Spock挺拔的身姿已經被熱可可徹底溶解，他變得放鬆和隨意，軟趴趴地攤在Jim的沙發靠背上，幾乎整個身側都貼著Jim。

今晚Jim深刻體會到巧克力對瓦肯人的影響力，醉巧克力的Spock太可愛了。他剛才甚至無意識的對自己微笑，那一剎那Jim的心跳失速亂撞。

「那麼，是什麼讓你改變主意了？」Jim問，喝了一口熱可可冷靜自己。

「我並沒有改變主意，Jim。我們依舊要進行性交活動。」從Spock醉巧克力開始，他的每句話中都會出現Jim的名字。

「性交活動！？哇喔，這可真是精準的說法，非常瓦肯Style。」Jim咯咯笑「不，我是問上個月你沒答應我的“邀約”，是什麼讓你改變主意了？」

Spock從制服口袋中掏出精緻小巧的巧克力禮盒，他的動作笨拙的可愛。

「因為地球情人節不合邏輯，Jim。」Spock說，將巧克力禮盒交給Jim。

「你被Uhura甩了？」Jim端詳著手中的巧克力盒，情場高手Jim基本上已經拼湊出Spock今晚的故事了。

「你的說法不合邏輯，Jim。瓦肯人的身體密度是人類的三倍，即便是強壯的男性都難以撼動我們，更何況是一名人類女性，Nyota無法將我“甩了”。」Spock皺眉，這個動作讓他的眉毛更加飛揚了。

Jim倒在Spock肩上哈哈大笑「噢，Spock。你還不夠醉。」他的語氣有些愛憐「你需要這些巧克力。」Jim拆開巧克力禮盒。

他們分食著4顆精美的心型巧克力，每顆都有不同的夾餡，酒心、橙汁、焦糖和太妃糖。Spock皺眉「甜食對瓦肯神經有害，Jim。」

「吃完才說已經來不及了。」Jim咯咯笑，覺得Spock吐舌嫌棄甜味的樣子超可愛「如果你女朋友知道你把她送給你的情人節禮物拿來與“濫交的雜種”一起享用肯定會用相位槍擊斃我。」

「請不要說“濫交的雜種”，Jim。」Spock的聲調很嚴肅，他不合邏輯的討厭這幾個字「Nyota與我已結束了浪漫關係，我能感受到她“不想再與我有任何瓜葛”的強烈情緒。」

「噢，Spock。」Jim拍了拍Spock的手臂「有時候這挺困擾的對吧？我是說，瓦肯人的心靈感應能力。如果我是瓦肯人我寧可不會讀心，某些傷人的事情還是永遠別知道的好。」

「瓦肯人不會讀心，我們能夠經由接觸感應他人的情緒，並非讀取他人的思緒，除非進行心靈融合。因此，瓦肯人從小便被要求接受精神屏障訓練，隔絕來自他人的不必要情緒影響，以及預防其他心靈感應族群感知我們的內心，穩固的屏障會自主隔離經由觸碰的雙向感應。然而，一個瓦肯若是在沒有防備的情況下進行肌膚觸碰，精神屏障也會隨之動搖變得不夠穩固，所以瓦肯人不與他人握手。而當他人的情緒太過於強烈，即便不經觸碰，瓦肯人也能感受到對方的激烈情感。我得知Nyota想法並非讀取她的心緒，只是她⋯思考的太大聲。」

「我發現你醉巧克力之後特別健談啊，這些瓦肯機密你平時不會告訴任何人的對吧？」Jim沾沾自喜地竊笑。

Spock眨眨眼，這才發現自己向Jim詳盡解釋了瓦肯人精神感應能力的基礎運作方式。

「那麼你現在能感覺到我的情緒嗎？我覺得我思考得非常響亮。」Jim賊兮兮的問，翻身爬上Spock的膝蓋，屁股壓擠著Spock的大腿。Jim勾著Spock的脖子拉近彼此的距離，只要再往前幾寸就能觸碰Spock的嘴唇。

「你感到⋯愉悅，以及渴望。」Spock感到有些暈眩，雙手不聽使喚地攀上Jim的大腿。

「正解。看來你已經初步了解渴望是什麼感覺了，不是嗎？」Jim緩緩傾身，用一種折磨人的慢動作輕觸Spock的唇瓣。Jim從未這樣深情地吻過什麼人，他的身體擅自做出決定引導他這樣親吻Spock，而Jim甘願深陷其中。

當Spock開始回應Jim，這個充滿巧克力味的吻變得深入而纏綿，溫和的啄吻演變為舌尖的追逐，Jim感覺到一股來源不明的電流湧向四肢百骸，令他不自覺呻吟出聲。

「你又對我做了什麼犯規的瓦肯特異功能？」Jim推開Spock大口喘息，接著又迅速的壓向Spock的嘴唇，忘情的舔咬它們。

「我僅只於進行親吻⋯Jim。」Spock的頭髮被Jim弄的亂七八糟，激烈的親吻和巧克力的作用下完全失去了平時的冷靜自持。他的呼吸急促，眼神迷離，看起來⋯非常可口。Jim再次撲向Spock。

他們接吻，像是沒有明天。等到Jim意識到他該剝掉Spock的制服上衣，他的嘴已經又腫又痛。

「Fuck！」Jim瞪著Spock上空的胸膛「你一個文職教授哪來的八塊腹肌！你他媽是完美機器人還是什麼？」

「我經常鍛鍊瓦肯格鬥技和人類的拳擊。」Spock褪去了Jim的T-shirt上衣，不知是出於寒冷還是其他原因，Jim渾身顫慄了一下。

「如果練習瓦肯格鬥技能保持你這種身材，我得偷走你的瓦肯武功祕笈。」Jim的雙手游走在Spock的腹肌曲線上，他舔了舔雙唇，使得它們更加濕潤紅腫了。

「你的身體已擁有賞心悅目的曲線，Jim。」Spock誠實以告。

「觀察入微，Spock教授。」這回輪到Spock渾身顫慄，儘管他不明白為什麼，Jim稱他為教授導致的顫抖反應不合邏輯。

他們再度投入親吻之中，摸索彼此赤裸的上身。

「接下來你會怎麼做？」Spock突然出聲。

「喔？已經感到無聊了嗎，Spock？」Jim露出一個邪笑，挑釁問道。

「不，Jim。我僅是詢問接下來你會怎麼做，通常你引導他人的渴望時你會怎麼做，你肯定有一套制式流程。」Spock直視Jim，看起來就像他的語氣一樣認真。Jim瞠目結舌。

「呃，就是跟著感覺走，制式流程不適用在每個人身上，我猜我們就跟著感覺走吧。」不知為何Jim並不想從Spock口中聽見所謂的“他人”。

「你肯定有一個最終戰略，Jim。」

「最終戰略！？」Jim大笑，所有不自在一瞬間煙消雲散。

「肯定的。我相信今晚打破既有原則前來虛心求教的瓦肯教授值得一個最終戰略。」Spock誠摯地說，不解的看著Jim笑倒在自己身上。

「好吧，你說服了我。你這個酒品差勁的瓦肯教授！」Jim伸手拭去大笑出來的淚水「Well，我的最終戰略呢，是播放一首動人的地球老歌製造氣氛，然後告訴女孩子我能把她們整個人舉在半空中，就像地球老電影“Dirty Dancing”的結局那樣。我猜你沒看過，簡單來說就是你向我跑來，在你跳進我懷裡時我會舉起你的腰側，將你撐在半空中，而你的雙手扶著我的雙肩。女孩子認為這很浪漫，每發必中，但我沒對男孩子做過，我猜你對我的“最終戰略”不感興趣。」Jim發覺自己在解說的過程中仍坐在Spock腿上，幾乎是抱著他說話。而Spock著迷的看著他，雙手無意識的在他背脊上滑動，如此親密無間，Jim差點為此跳起來，然而Spock有力的雙臂困住了他。

「如同我早前所說，瓦肯人的身體密度是人類的三倍，你無法將我舉起。」Spock正色回應。

「炫耀力量是不合邏輯的，Spock。」Jim的雙手在胸前交叉，假裝被冒犯了。

「我僅是闡述事實。然而我可以將你舉起，最終戰略將能執行。」

「什麼！？」Jim大叫「認真的！？」

「肯定的。」

+++

「這絕對是我這輩子幹過最瘋狂的事情。」Jim喃喃自語。

客廳流淌著“The Time Of My Life”優美又輕快的旋律，Spock站在他進屋時佇立的落地窗前，而Jim在房間的另一邊，兩人間隔著足夠他助跑的距離。

「我們非得這樣做嗎？」Jim在另一頭大喊，他已經問過好幾遍了。

「肯定的。」Spock依舊給他不容質疑的肯定句。

Spock的醉意明顯已經褪去一半，但是他對“最終戰略”的堅持沒有褪去一絲一毫，導致不著上衣的兩人現在佔據著客廳的兩頭，歌曲已經放送了一輪Jim還沒準備好。

「Jim，你毋需擔憂，瓦肯人的力量能夠支撐三名人類男性。」Spock的雙手負在身後，用講課的語調保證。

「啊，是喔，我可不是在擔心這個⋯」Jim嘆氣「這是我這輩子幹過最瘋狂的事。」他再次強調，然後，向Spock跑去。

都是Spock剛才搶了他的酒！如果他有機會把自己灌醉就不會這麼恐慌了！當他跳進Spock懷裡時無法抑制地慘叫出聲，他絕對是腦殘才把這該死的恐怖特技當成泡妞的最終戰略！

Spock確實如他所言穩穩地撐住了Jim，Spock的雙手非常有力且穩固，牢牢地支撐著Jim的全身重量，Jim感到安全和—目眩神迷。現在Jim總算明白為什麼女孩們無法倖免於他的“最終戰略”。當所有的注意力都不得不專注於維持力量及平衡，兩人的感知只剩下彼此，除了彼此再容不下其它。

他們是如此的靠近，目光糾纏，四目相接，彷彿世上再也沒有其它值得注意的事物，Spock就是Jim的一切，Jim就是Spock的唯一。

這一刻令人沈醉，Jim無法移開視線，Spock也有相同感覺，他慢慢收手將Jim降下來，雙手依舊環抱著Jim的腰間，牢牢地將他鎖進懷裡不放他下來，即便Spock讓Jim看起來像個該死的被高高抱起的公主，Jim也絲毫不打算抱怨。

Jim俯瞰，Spock仰望，他們依舊對望著，好像彼此眼裡有令人驚歎的宇宙萬物。Jim不敢用力呼吸，害怕此情此景消逝無蹤。

Jim感覺自己醉倒在Spock的深色明眸中，但他今晚明明滴酒未沾。

該死的我完蛋了。Jim心想，卻也不再思考，放開自己純然地跟著感覺走。Jim伸出雙手捧著Spock的臉龐，俯身貼上那濕軟的唇瓣，啃咬、吸吮、舔拭。Jim感覺自己忽地回到了地面，Spock扣住他的下巴猛地壓了上來，強勢奪走主導權。

他似乎成功煽動了瓦肯人的渴求⋯儘管Jim並非蓄意。

轉瞬間，他們進入了Jim的臥室，Jim發現他被推倒在自己的大床上，Spock欺身壓制著他，從來都是他對別人這麼做，Fuck，Jim從未感到如此慾火焚身。

他們用唇及雙手膜拜了彼此裸露的上身像是一世紀那麼久之後，Spock終於行動了。他修長又熱燙的手指伸進Jim的底褲中，找到了臀縫曲線，在那條線上來回輕撫，然後——

「喔喔喔嘿！等等！」Jim在慌忙失措的中抓住Spock的手，緊揪著他的手指，Spock呻吟出聲。

「請闡明。」Spock暗啞問道。

「你是不是、你打算⋯把手指⋯」Jim困難地吞嚥口水。

「把手指埋進你的括約肌之中？肯定的。」

「喔老天。」Jim大聲呻吟，渾身顫抖，不敢相信Spock教科書般的直白解說令他渴望的發瘋。

明顯接收到了Jim的反應，Spock的手指再次開始工作。

「嘿！等一等！」Jim跳起來「我、我從來沒有—我以為⋯」他尷尬極了「我還沒準備好被男人上。」他像豁出去般一鼓作氣說出來。儘管他有過與男性之間的經驗，但Spock索要的⋯是全然不同的。

「我亦同樣。我將尊重你的決定。」Spock平靜地說。然而Jim能看見他劇烈起伏的胸膛，顯然瓦肯人正在努力平息被挑起的慾火。

「我很抱歉。」一股罪惡感席捲了Jim，儘管這並非是他的過錯，但他確實把Spock拽進了一個墮落的邀約之中卻又拋棄了他。

「你並未做出任何需要道歉之事。」Spock放開Jim離開了床舖。沈默降臨，氣氛凝重，Jim意識到等Spock找回他不知去向的上衣之後就會離去。他不想要Spock離開，Jim甚至開始考慮該不該為了挽留Spock獻祭自己的屁股。這太瘋狂了。

「你想去看看我買過最蠢的東西嗎？」Jim情急之下脫口而出。這是什麼鬼話？Jim想一頭撞死，Spock肯定想立刻遠離他這個神經病，Jim不會怪他。

Spock的眉毛產生了微妙的變化，接著他點頭同意。

「請帶路。」

+++

Jim不知道Spock在想什麼竟然同意他愚蠢的提議，他肯定還在醉巧克力！

為了避免Spock反悔(只要他多思考一秒絕對就會反悔)，Jim沒有給Spock找回上衣的機會，只給Spock披上一條柔軟的毯子，他自己也是一樣。

Jim帶領Spock走進花園來到後方的金屬車庫，電腦識別了Jim的身份之後車庫門敞開了。

Spock預期他會看見多輛新穎的懸浮跑車，像Jim這樣富有的年輕人類收藏昂貴的懸浮跑車是很正常的事情，然而碩大的車庫中只有一台古董重型機車。

「我不明白輪胎存在的必要性，但它很美。」Spock誠懇地評論道。

「什麼？喔—你是說這個老古董？她確實很美，我爸留下的遺產之一，這不是我要給你看的東西。」Jim有些不好意思的抓抓頭髮。

Spock一愣，Jim的一舉一動皆無法預測，他卻發現自己深受吸引。

Jim走到角落，揭開覆蓋在一件物品上的防塵布。

「這個才是我要給你看的，呃，我所買過最愚蠢的東西。」Jim尷尬的說，一瞬間他寧願Spock已經離開了。

「這是一張單人沙發座椅。」Spock闡明。

「一張按摩沙發椅。StarOSIM出品。」Jim糾正。

儘管Spock維持著面無表情，Jim確信他看見的Spock的困惑。

「總之你坐上去就知道了。」Jim催促Spock坐下，從座椅側面摸出了一台miniPADD，手指在介面上飛舞。

當沙發座椅開始發出細微的機械聲響，Spock瞬間從椅子上彈起來，Jim嚇了一跳。Spock大跨三步遠離它，那表情絕對是瓦肯人的驚恐表現，他瞪著Jim的按摩椅像是那張椅子瘋了。

Spock害怕按摩椅，他真該死的可愛。Jim忍住笑意，無辜的問：「怎麼了？」

「瓦肯人的觸覺神經十分敏銳，舒緩人類筋絡的按摩椅對於瓦肯人來說太具有—刺激性。」Spock的雙頰浮起綠暈。

「那你們該怎麼舒壓？即使是瓦肯人也有娛樂活動吧？」Jim著迷的看著Spock臉頰上稀有的綠暈，接替了Spock讓出來的空位，他給自己設定了一節肩頸按摩，感覺到座椅開始在他背上推擠。

「我們冥想。冥想是瓦肯人必要的舒壓渠道，同時也是最有效的。」Spock答道，並未因Jim擅自展開按摩排程而感到冒犯。

「哈，冥想。相當瓦肯的娛樂。」Jim被逗樂了「好吧，人類是最注重娛樂的種族之一，因此衍生出千奇百怪的商品，例如這個，」他拍打著座椅扶手「我出於無聊郵購了這個大傢伙，它還沒送上門我就後悔了，我把它擱置在車庫幾乎忘了它，但如果要我在眾多衝動消費下購買的物品中選一樣最愚蠢的東西，毫無疑問就是它。不過，呃—實際使用起來其實還挺舒服的。」Jim打了一個哈欠「這還是我第一次坐上——」

+++

「剛才發生了什麼事？」Jim眨眼，試圖回憶他說到哪裡了，但那裡只有一片黑暗，他似乎出現了幾秒鐘的記憶斷層。

「你睡著了。」Spock告訴他。

天殺的Jim你他媽搞什麼東西！？

「認真的？」

「肯定的。」

Jim已經記不起今晚他們重複這段對話多少次了。

「我很抱歉。」都拜Tarsus IV所賜，他的睡眠品質向來不怎麼好，被按摩椅伺候的舒服而睡著沒什麼大不了，但是在Spock面前睡著⋯也太非常識了吧！Jim懊惱的搓揉太陽穴，他現在更加渴望一頭撞死了。

「你並未做出任何需要道歉之事。」啊，這兒又有一段對話重複了。

「我感覺自己像個不懂待客之道的野人。你為什麼不叫醒我？」

「你看起來十分安寧，中斷你的睡眠是不合邏輯的。另外，你並非不懂得待客之道。我發現我十分⋯享受你的陪伴。」Spock的雙手依舊負在身後，反而讓他看起來更像是害羞而非冷靜。

「我也是。」Jim甜甜的說「我也一樣享受你的陪伴。」很高興Spock沒有在他意外睡著的期間離開。

「如果我不是只睡了15分鐘，你準備什麼時候離開？還是打算在我面前站到天亮？」他們離開車庫時Jim問Spock。他想吐槽Spock“不中斷他安寧的睡眠”是不合邏輯的，但他最後決定把這段瓦肯style的情話收藏起來。

「在我思考這個問題的同時你已轉醒，為不存在的狀況下決定不合邏輯，故我不能回答這個問題。」

Jim接受Spock的答案，不打算抽絲剝繭。他帶著Spock閒逛夜晚的花園，這裡的燈光折射角度經過特別計算，白晝下顯得特別豔麗的花卉此刻則被度上一層柔美的光暈。Jim向Spock介紹了幾款地球花種，後者顯然對植物學也頗有研究，他們以科學角度交換了意見，Spock相當欣賞Jim的見解。

「你親自設計了這座花園？」Spock問道。

「沒錯。我也自己種植她們。」Spock讚許的四處張望，Jim突然有些不好意思「我只是太無聊了。」

「Fascinating.」

他們沿著游泳池回到屋內，Jim走進廚房打算泡茶。令人匪夷所思的是，他與許多陌生人一起喝過酒，但從來都是一個人喝茶。這是他第一次為他人泡茶。

「Spock，你喜歡金萱茶嗎？」Jim打開櫥櫃，發現Spock跟著他進了廚房「你可以在客廳坐著等我。」

「當你提及你將親自沖泡茶葉而非複製，我認為自己幫得上忙。」於是暨植物學之後他們又交換了沖茶心得，在Jim準備熱茶的同時分享了彼此的泡茶方式。Jim對於瓦肯人偏好喝茶感到訝異，他們意外地擁有不少共同語言。

「這杯茶的味道令人愉悅。」Spock閉上眼睛。

「你為什麼不直接說好喝就行了？」Jim竊笑。

「是的，這杯茶很好喝。」Spock坦承。Jim回報一笑。

「這是地球的金萱茶，真正的採收茶葉，我喜歡真實原葉的味道。瓦肯茶是什麼味道？」Jim問。

「瓦肯茶與地球茶同樣擁有多樣種類，我經常喝的茶含有瓦肯甘草的香氣，然而我曾被告知那杯茶的味道對於人類而言像是地球的泥土。」

Jim大笑。他很期待Spock的答案，可完全沒意料到Spock最鍾愛的瓦肯茶會是泥土味。

「你確定告訴你的人類不是在戲弄你？」Jim眉開眼笑。

「告知我的人類是我的母親。我不認為她會為了一杯茶戲弄我，然而她確實有作弄我的前科。」Spock喫了一口茶。

「你的母親是人類？」Jim十分詫異。

Spock看見Jim的藍眼睛閃閃發亮，貌似對這一事實感到興奮雀躍，他因此放鬆下來。

「是的。我的父親是瓦肯星上唯一一位擁有人類伴侶的瓦肯人。而我是宇宙唯一一位瓦肯與人類的混血。」

「Oh my god！你簡直太酷了啊，Spock！！」Jim驚嘆道「你是獨一無二的。」Jim大大的笑容讓他的眼角彎起一道快樂的弧度，Spock無法移開視線。

「你是除了我母親以外，唯二這麼認為的人。」Jim真摯的笑容讓Spock卸下心房。

「怎麼可能？你父親肯定也這麼認為，還有你的朋友們全都嫉妒死你了吧！」Jim看上去難以置信。

「我父親一直以來都認為我不夠瓦肯，當我決定加入星際艦隊後他更加深信不移。」現在Jim看起來怒不可竭「我在瓦肯星上沒有能稱之為朋友的瓦肯人，過去在學院的同學們視我為異類。」Jim的手覆上Spock的輕輕摩挲。

「你是獨一無二的，你知道的。」Jim柔聲說。

「你口中的獨一無二，在瓦肯被視作“我的缺陷”。」

「你知道嗎？」Jim瞇起眼睛「如果我有機會去一趟瓦肯星，一定要踢爛這些取笑你的人的屁股。」他氣憤地說。

「你不能踢瓦肯長老的屁股。」Spock的眉毛曲線闡明他被逗樂了。

「長老說你—⋯老天，瓦肯人都這麼混蛋嗎？喔，除了你以外的瓦肯人。」

「瓦肯人不混蛋，瓦肯人實事求是。」Spock注意到Jim仍然輕柔地撫摸著他的手背，而他也依然沒有將手移開。

「實事求是的瓦肯人並沒有探求你的本質便下了錯誤結論。這不是實事求是，是混蛋。」Jim站了起來「我再去沖茶。」他拿走兩人的空杯。

茶葉在滾水中舒展開來的期間，Spock走進了廚房。

Jim抬頭露出笑容「茶就快好了，你還需要什麼嗎？」

「Jim，你是否允許我吻你？」

Jim驚呆了。不曉得自己是不是表現在臉上了，無論如何Spock依然神情自若地站在那裡等待著他的答案。

他不會假裝自己不想要這個，回憶起剛才兩人纏綿悱惻的數個吻他感到全身燥熱。不能與Spock做愛很可惜，但不能親吻Spock才更加令人扼腕。

「好的。」Jim緩緩點頭，呼吸急促。

Spock走向前抓住Jim的雙臂吻了上去。

Jim發出解脫般的低吟。他們的吻感覺是如此對，就應該要彼此相遇。

Spock的舌頭描繪著他的口腔，Jim能感覺到Spock到舌頭觸感比人類的更加粗糙，他呻吟得更大聲了。

Jim的所有注意力都集中在啃咬Spock美味的嘴唇，當他意識到自己不知何時坐到餐桌上的時候笑了起來，他推開Spock。

「你總是這樣把接吻對象抱離地面嗎？」Jim低頭輕啄了一下Spock，退開時仍在咯咯笑。

Spock看起來有些不解，隨即發現自己在親吻Jim的時候情不自禁將他抱了起來，事實上他並不能清楚回憶自己把Jim抱到餐桌上的過程，但這個舉動讓他們倆身上的毛毯滑落在地，兩人再次袒胸露背。

「⋯不。此前我從未這麼做過。」Spock將雙手背在身後，現在Jim能肯定這是Spock害羞的徵兆了。

「嘿，我不介意。」Jim伸出雙手輕捏Spock寬闊的肩膀「事實上我挺享受的，我只是被逗樂了，因為這已經是我第三次離地了，很有趣不是嗎？」Jim發現Spock被困在他的雙腿間，而自己搭在對方身上的手無疑使他們之間的距離變得微乎其微，如此⋯親密，無傷大雅的閒聊看起來更像是像是戀人的絮語。

「我不認為—」Jim用另一個吻截斷了Spock的發言，後者當機立斷拋棄他想說的話，專心致志地吸吮人類的紅唇。

當這個吻變得欲罷不能，Jim發現自己再也無法忽視跨間的腫脹，他的勃起硬得快爆炸，它對Jim的腦袋尖叫著一些難以理解的語言，像是：我要Spock，我要Spock！

Jim挫敗的低吟，無法控制自己抬起下半身往Spock身上摩蹭，意外撞向了Spock同樣堅硬的勃起，Jim大聲呻吟，情不自禁用力摩擦彼此的胯部。

Jim跳下餐桌，對調了他和Spock的位置，推搡著Spock催促他坐上去。

「我有個好主意。」Jim輕聲說，一邊爬上餐桌把自己安置在Spock身上「只要不插入，其實我們能做的事情還很多，你同意嗎？」Jim挺動腰肢，讓他的勃起擠壓著Spock的。

「這是可以接受的。」Jim注意到Spock維持著他平和的說話方式，語氣卻不再平靜，他的手甚至迫不及待的抓向Jim的屁股，一口氣褪下了他的長褲和底褲。

「很好。」Jim低頭封住Spock濕潤的嘴唇，雙手撫過Spock的胸膛來到褲頭，釋放了Spock腿間疼痛的硬物。

Jim推開Spock的吻，為了好好瞧瞧瓦肯人的生殖器，他吃驚的張大嘴巴。

「哇喔，就算今晚我同意讓你上，我也不認為你的那話兒放得進來！」Spock的陰莖與人類比起來沒有太大差異，除了它是嫩綠色的，還有它令人類望塵莫及的尺寸，佈滿了怒張的綠筋，再加上一個肥碩巨大的香菇頭，簡直跟Spock斯文英俊的臉背道而馳，哇喔。

「正因瓦肯人的生殖器官特點可能造成交配上的不易，在使用的過程中它們帶有潤滑作用，能適當減緩伴侶的不適。」Spock的講課音調再次響起，Jim猛然咳嗽起來，被吃驚的口水嗆著了。

「你是說⋯」言語蒼白，Jim乾脆直接動手擼起Spock完全挺立的勃起，頂端的小縫確實開始流出涓細的透明體液。

「Fuck！」Jim大叫「我簡直不敢相信！」

正當Spock意欲詢問Jim的意思是好是壞？Jim已經迫不及待地抓著Spock的陰莖與自己的相遇，他們倆同時發出響亮的呻吟。

Jim一人掌控著兩人的勃起，他雙手併用、失去章法地擠壓他們的慾望之源，Jim睜大雙眼著迷地看著Spock頂端的隙縫冒出源源不絕的潤滑體液，讓摩擦變得極其順利和舒爽。Jim不是第一次做這件事，卻是第一次感到欲仙欲死。

Spock也早已失去瓦肯人的淡定，雙眼矇上要命的情慾，他看起來就快到了。當Spock意圖伸手加入摩擦，Jim攔截了他。

Jim沾滿潤滑體液的溼滑雙手釘住Spock的，現在沒人負責擼管了，Spock的低吟叫囂著渴望。

「我、我想—」Jim傾身吻著Spock，他用瘋狂擺動腰肢來代替想說的話，Spock立即領悟，隨著Jim推擠的頻率律動。

他們幾乎在同時達到了高潮，共同迷失在炫目的光暈之中。Jim倒塌在Spock身上氣喘吁吁，他枕著Spock寬闊的肩膀，聽著Spock絮亂的呼吸，感到前所未有的舒適愜意。

「我們真是一團糟。」Jim咯咯笑。他們的下身濕透了。

「確實。然而這並非是⋯令人不愉快的。」

Jim笑得更歡了，那讓他看上去不合邏輯的深情。

「介意沖個澡嗎？我肯定有你能穿的睡衣。」

+++

Jim沒想到Spock誤以為他的意思是“一起沖個澡”。他暗自竊喜，不打算糾正Spock。

熱水從天而降沖刷著兩人，浴室瀰漫著氤氳繚繞的霧氣，他們就“Jim討厭音波浴因此拆除了音波系統換上傳統熱水器裝置”這件事聊了一會兒，然後Jim跪了下來，在溫熱的水流下為Spock口交，因為他想這麼做。

他想看Spock貼著浴磚，仰頭呻吟的樣子，熱水流進他的嘴裡，再由唇角溢出。

然後他們交換了無數個濕淋淋的熱吻。

Spock不愧是一名教授，他吸收新知的速度極快。他依樣畫葫蘆，學著Jim跪了下來，將他再次興奮起來的小Jim含進嘴裡，粗糙的舌苔在Jim的陰莖上滑動讓他大喊大叫起來，Jim捲起了腳趾迎來高潮，雙腿發軟幾乎站不起來。

他乾脆順勢跌坐在Spock身上，然後發現彼此再次吻作一團。

+++

茶葉已老，茶湯已涼。Jim為他們重新砌茶。

這次他們都穿上了衣褲，乾燥且暖融融的。

Jim原本拿出他金黃色的睡衣打算借給Spock，被他搖頭拒絕「瓦肯人不是沒有偏好嗎？」Jim嘟嚷著，認命轉身取了黑色那一套給Spock，而他自己就穿了金色的。

現在他們舒適的坐在沙發上享受熱茶，看著玻璃屋外一度停歇現在卻又開始落下的雨水，Jim突然抖動肩膀笑了起來。

「我是否能夠詢問你為何事發笑？」Spock抬起眉毛。Jim現在萬分確定Spock已經脫離醉巧克力狀態了，顯然他一開始就沒有醉得多嚴重。

「哈哈！因為，你看，我們原本坐在這裡喝茶，聊得還不錯，一眨眼居然就在餐桌和浴室裡胡搞了起來，然後現在又回到這裡聊天，還穿著睡衣，我們好像沒有什麼所謂的“不應期”啊。」Jim笑個不停。

Spock點頭「與你相處十分令人愉悅，我並未感到不自在。」

「真是奇怪。」Jim溫暖的笑道。

舒適的沈默漫延了好一陣子，他們就這麼肩並肩坐著喝茶，出乎意料的是Spock率先打破了寧靜。

「你是否期望我詢問你一些私人問題？」

Jim倒抽一口氣「是我思考得太響了對嗎？」他羞愧的低下頭，面色漲紅「我就是—只是覺得和你聊天挺舒服的，你幾乎算是我第一個最接近於像是朋友的人。」Jim後悔這麼說，即使Spock非常特別，他也不該把一夜對象當朋友，聽起來多可悲啊。

「我亦同樣。」Spock說。Jim放鬆下來。

「你告訴了我你的父親已辭世，你想談論你的母親嗎？」Spock問，他認為這個問題相當私密，而Jim期望他問私密問題。

Jim嘆氣，但隨即露出一個欣慰的微笑「我母親⋯跟我的關係很差，絕大部分是因為我的生日是我父親的忌日，雖然父親的死與我無關，但人類無法獨自吸收情緒，她將對失去父親的怨恨轉嫁到我這來。另一部分是據說我和父親長得如出一轍，我母親看到我這張臉就會想起她失去了什麼，所以她很少正眼看我。」

Spock看起來想說些什麼，然而Jim沒有給他機會，接著說下去。

「但我真的不恨她，我猜我比較恨我的父親，他對我來說如同陌生人，我根本就不認識他，卻把我的人生攪得一團亂。不過我最恨的還是我繼父，一個粗鄙的野人，仗著我母親不喜歡我老是對我拳腳相向。有一天我受夠了，抄起榔頭反抗他，他二話不說把我送到別的星球上去，那年我才13歲，但一想到可以脫離他和媽媽，我差點親吻Frank的臉頰，這就像是我13年份的生日禮物。但後來證實了宇宙中存在的億萬個神祇都不偏愛James T Kirk，我在Tarsus IV上的新生活不到三個月就變成了體驗飢荒，目睹屠殺，竭力躲藏。」

Spock的氣息不穩，聽起來疑似像是倒抽一口氣，但如此不明顯Jim無法肯定。

「Tarsus IV事件中只有9名倖存者。」Spock的表情是瓦肯式的驚愕，即便他看起來不怎麼驚訝，不過以人類的標準來看也算是眉頭深鎖了。

「我就是那9分之1。」Jim很平靜。

「我⋯對你艱難的經歷感到遺憾。」Spock思考了許久，最後模仿Jim安慰他的動作，將手掌覆蓋在對方的手背上。

「我從來沒告訴任何人關於我的過去，我一直在想有一天我會告訴我真正的朋友，如果我交得到的話，畢竟這些惡夢般的經歷無處抒發是有點難熬。雖然我們算不上朋友，至少你不像是同情心氾濫的類型，我想我應該不會造成你的困擾，如果你並不想知道這些我向你道歉。」

「你並未造成我的困擾。我的確想知道關於你的事情，任何方面皆可。」Spock沒有移開手，Jim對他甜甜一笑。

「我從Tarsus IV回到地球後人生總算出現轉機，我的祖父母發現了我的存在以及我的遭遇後收養了我。在這之前我從沒見過他們，原來我父親當初為了娶我母親與雙親斷絕了關係，在我父親因公殉職之後我母親更不可能向他們求助。我那時才知道原來我父親生長在一個富有到誇張的家庭，然而他卻為了追求夢想入伍了星際艦隊，放棄了家族企業，更愛上一個家族不贊同的平民女孩。我的祖父母在我父親死後追悔莫及，當他們得知我的存在就像重新迎回兒子，他們把原本屬於我父親的財產都給了我，甚至更多。然而他們都是大忙人，我很少有機會見到他們，但他們是真的關心我，至少比我媽媽強。」

「你提到了你父親入伍星際艦隊並且因公殉職，我是否能假設你的父親是George Kirk艦長？」

「你果然發現了，一般來說我不會隨意告訴別人我的姓氏，他太出名了。」Jim揮揮手蠻不在乎地說「他們會說“你一定很為你父親感到驕傲！”，事實上我會說“不，他是最失敗的父親。”」

「你父親是一名勇敢而高尚的艦長，他定抱著無法看你長大的遺憾離去，倘若是你也會為自己的孩子做出這樣的犧牲，且你定不希望他如此怨你。」Spock預料Jim會暴跳如雷，自己無疑是往對方的傷口上灑鹽，他並無意欲使Jim沮喪，儘管他只是說出事實。

「Chris跟你說了一模一樣的話，你們星艦軍官果然都一個樣啊。」Jim嘻嘻笑。

Spock感到困惑，Jim非但未受到冒犯反而笑著，不合邏輯。

「Pike上將？」

「是啊！我強烈懷疑Chris暗戀我爸！他一提到他雙眼就開始泛淚光，他不喜歡提我父親的英雄事蹟，老是說我父親是多麼忠誠的好朋友，他有多麼想念他，而且覺得我的未來發展是他的責任什麼的，基本上我確定他是愛上我爸了！你知道，就像石內卜對哈利波特那樣，把守護已逝愛人的小孩當成餘生目標。」

Spock眨了眨眼。

「喔，對，你當然沒看過了。我是在說地球古典兒童文學名著的角色。」Jim生動活潑的說著，轉瞬之間已拋棄了低落的情緒。

「那麼你是如何結識Pike上將的？」

「那個啊，還不是我這張臉跟我爸長得太像了，他在酒吧認出了我，大概是去年的事情。我因為太無聊了成天就窩在酒吧裡，當你手頭上有花不完的信用點又沒有生活目標的時候就只能遊手好閒了。Chris向我提供了星艦學院的入學測驗資格，我窮極無聊差點答應了他，但我並不想替我父親完成他的夢想，我就是不想。」

「我明白了。」Spock頷首「我是否能為自己再沖一杯茶？」他問。

「當然可以。」Jim對他微笑，起身尾隨Spock進入廚房。

這就是Jim想要的，聆聽而不評論。Spock是一個非常好的聽眾。

當他們再次回到沙發上，Jim忍不住問了。

「所以，今晚你是因為受到分手的打擊才來酒吧找我尋求慰藉？」

「否定的。」Spock不假思索「我是⋯我並不理解人類的交往模式，我意欲瞭解。而上一次你提供給我的意見是正確的，我信任你的判斷。」

「我的意見？」Jim滿臉困惑。

「30.1天前你建議我多給Nyota一些關注，Nyota確實比從前愉悅，即便我們的浪漫關係的結束仍舊無法避免，單就建議而論它是有效的。」

Jim直盯著Spock，然後大笑出聲。

Spock顯然對他的反應很是困惑，Jim沒有解釋，而是翻身跨坐在Spock腿上俯身親吻他。

「你真的很可愛。」Jim在吻的間隙這麼說，Spock回吻他，不予置評。

他們再次融化在彼此的親吻中，Jim以前沒有接吻上癮的問題，接吻的用途通常是拿來塘塞床伴，他從未真正享受過，然而Spock的吻是如此的令人心醉神迷，一旦吻上了就難以割捨。

Jim不知道的是Spock也同樣愉悅。Spock從未嘗試過人類的接吻方式，他不知道是人類的吻令人神往，還是Jim的唇如此難以抗拒。

Jim無意識的扭動著屁股，渴望能與Spock更加嚴絲合縫。Spock的雙手扣住Jim渾圓的臀瓣，協助他崁入自己的身體，兩人下身的腫塊再次相遇，互相挑逗嬉戲。Jim偏過頭呻吟出聲。

「再這樣下去，我幾乎要同意讓你進來了。」他在Spock的尖耳邊喘息。

Spock大口喘氣，失去了瓦肯人應有的從容，但他最終成功地冷靜下來「我不會強迫你做尚未準備好的事情。」

Jim有些失望，他太過渴望Spock，到了這個地步他幾乎不會介意被Spock釘在地板上強上了。

「但是，我有一個建議，倘若你同意便能實行。」Spock說道。

「說！」Jim焦躁的擺動腰肢，只要讓他在Spock身上解放，無論什麼鬼建議他都同意！

「瓦肯人是觸碰式心靈感應者，因此我們不輕易觸碰他人。事實上此舉背後有一個更隱密的原因—由於瓦肯人的手部神經異常敏感，只要稍微降下屏障，我的手指便能體會到⋯性快感。」

Jim瞪著Spock修長有力的手指「你是說你能藉由手指得到高潮！？」他驚嘆道。

「你的推論並無謬誤。」

「Fuck！」Jim繼續瞪著Spock的手指，突然抓起它們含住食指和中指，如期獲得Spock的顫慄反應。

「我的提議是請允許我將手指插入你的括約肌中，如此一來你不必承受巨物入侵的痛苦，而我們彼此都能獲得滿足。」

Jim倒抽一口氣，看著Spock教授頭頭是道的模樣，再次大罵了出來「Fuck！以後誰他媽敢跟我說瓦肯人不解風情我就跟誰拼命！」

他拉扯著Spock進臥房，一路跌跌撞撞。

+++

Jim被推倒在大床上，Spock欺身壓制著他，此情此景格外熟悉，兩小時前才發生過一次，而Jim發誓無論發生什麼事他都不會再次拒絕Spock！

「等等，」Jim為了重獲發言的自由不得不推開Spock「潤滑液在—」

「毋需煩心，我足以代勞。」Spock坐起身褪下他的黑色睡褲，堅挺的綠色陰莖跳了出來，頭部已經十足濕潤，他握住莖身抽動了幾下，不斷冒出的潤滑液打溼了手指。

Jim無法呼吸，在他面前藉由撫摸自己取得潤滑液的Spock太他媽辣的沒天理。一想到Spock的手指會帶著他陰莖的體液一起進來他就——

「進來吧！求你了。」Jim喘息。他不知道自己在短短兩小時之內竟能徹底見風轉舵，顯得他早些時候的拒絕太過虛假，但Jim已無暇思考，他只想要Spock。

Spock濕溽的手指在Jim的的穴口皺褶處輕輕畫圓，小心翼翼送了一根食指進去的同時喘了一口氣。

「感覺好嗎？Spock？」Jim目前只感受到異物入侵的異樣感，他好奇Spock的手指帶給他自己什麼樣的快感，光是Spock動搖的模樣就足以令Jim喘息出聲。

「Fascinating.」Spock喘著氣，Jim柔嫩炙熱的內壁吸緊著他。Spock感受著手指被包覆被絞緊，慢慢開始抽動。顧及Jim尚未適應，他的動作極其輕柔，緩慢的近乎殘忍。

「Spock⋯快點—」Jim難耐的催促著，下一刻Spock突然加大力道擦過某個點，使Jim大叫了出來。

顯然Spock很快就找到了他的前列腺，沒有人碰過他那裡，包括Jim自己。

一旦找出了Jim的弱點，Spock開始針對那裡摩擦、按壓、摳挖，Jim發出一連串連自己都不敢置信的浪叫聲，快感如洪水一般淹沒了Jim，他從未體驗過這種感覺，他想抓住些什麼以防迷失在快感的浪潮中，感應到Jim吵鬧思緒的Spock壓下身來親吻他，任由Jim在他的背上留下抓傷。

Jim不願只有自己享受，他希望Spock也能舒服。即使Spock埋在自己體內的手指似乎挺快活的，Jim也認為那不夠。他捉起Spock另一隻寂寞的手，舔拭著食指，接著吸吮，再將整根指頭深入他的口腔中。Spock大聲呻吟出來。

露出勝利者的頑皮一笑，Jim的舌頭將Spock中指也捲了進去，然後是無名指，直到Spock的左手五指都徹底濕透了。

「我快⋯⋯」Spock吃力的喘息。

「我也是。」Jim扭動著屁股，Spock陸續放了三根指頭在裡面，他該死靈活的三根手指輪流搔刮他的前列腺，好幾次Jim都差點射出來了，天知道他咬牙忍耐了多久，只是為了延長與Spock親密的時間。

Spock加快抽送的速度，Jim一邊呻吟著一邊啃咬Spock的指尖。Spock將三根指頭併攏，不斷攻擊Jim的那一點，直到Jim再也無法承受，蔚藍的雙眼擰出淚水，尖叫著Spock的名字射出來。

等Jim回過神來，Spock灼熱的精液灑滿了他的肚子。

「喔老天啊。」Jim喘息著「你真的—真的“手指高潮”了？」親眼見證仍然有些不敢置信，他目瞪口呆看著Spock慢慢抽出他的手指，它們微微顫抖著。

「⋯肯定的。」Spock的雙頰通綠「你也達到了前列腺高潮。」

「見鬼的。」Jim怪叫「簡直不敢相信你甚至沒碰我前面就這樣射了。」他嘟囔著，不曉得該高興還是擔憂，顯然他非常樂於被Spock壓在身下。

「你並不享受其中？」Spock變得有些僵硬。

「什麼？我當然享受其中！見鬼的太享受了。」Jim拉著Spock躺下來與自己親吻，讓他在自己的臂彎中放鬆下來。

「如果你還想學習人類的交往模式的話⋯」Jim高深莫測的說「第一課就是：親熱完必須摟抱。」Jim張開雙臂等待，留給Spock選擇權。

Spock沒有稍加猶豫便傾身擁抱著Jim，將鼻子埋進脖頸凹陷地帶呼吸著Jim的氣味。

Jim的手指溜進Spock的髮絲中，感受那絲綢一般的手感，當他撥動它們可以聞到淡淡的水果香氣，那是他常用洗髮精的味道。

他們沉靜在舒適安寧的擁抱中，沒有人說話，沒有人移動，沒有人想要離開。

+++

Jim在Spock溫暖的懷抱中沈入酣甜的睡眠，當他醒來窗外還是濃黑的夜色。而Spock看著他的睡顏，沒有曾入睡的跡象，似乎也沒有趁夜離開的打算。

「你為什麼不睡覺？我的床讓你不習慣嗎？」Jim打著哈欠，慵懶的問道。

Spock搖搖頭。

「瓦肯人不需要人類那般多的睡眠，瓦肯人的休息主要仰賴深層冥想，我明早回到公寓再進行即可。」

Jim展露笑容，很高興聽到Spock會和他待到早晨來臨，即便他不打算睡覺。

「聽你說越多瓦肯人的生理特徵，越覺得你們是超人，你們該不會剛好還會飛吧？」

Spock的眉毛幾乎飛進他凌亂的瀏海後面。

「我猜你不知道超人是誰。他是人類自創的英雄角色，來自某個外星球，擁有堅不可摧的超能力，不就是瓦肯人嗎？不過他會飛。喔，但他沒有心靈感應能力。」Jim咯咯笑。

「瓦肯人不會飛。」Spock正色答道。

Jim爆出大笑。

「但瓦肯人擁有心靈感應能力。」

「還有什麼是我不知道的嗎？」Jim笑個不停，尤其是Spock正經回答這些問題的表情，實在太有趣了。

Jim沒想到Spock真的認真思考了他的提問並回答：

「瓦肯人通過心靈融合來選擇精神契合度高的人做為伴侶。」

Jim由嬉鬧轉為正經，開始仔細聆聽Spock的一字一句。不知出於何故Spock十分信任他，Jim不想也不會令Spock的期望落空。

「瓦肯人賴以鏈接為生，家人、親友、伴侶鏈接組成一個瓦肯人的精神核心，對瓦肯人而言鏈接是必不可少的。因此，在孩童時期父母便會為我們選定合適的鏈接對象，進行初步的淺層連結，用以穩定我們的心神。初步鏈接雖能達到安神效用，但這樣的初步鏈接伴侶往往並不熟悉彼此，我們仍擁有開放性的選擇，倘若一方找到更合適的對象即可要求解除鏈接。」

「這麼說，你的童年鏈接對象不適合你？」Jim溫和的問。他不覺得Spock是那種擁有鏈接對象還會交女朋友的人，即便瓦肯人擁有開放性的選擇，Jim也相信Spock已解除了鏈接。

「確實。17歲那一年T'pring要求與我解除鏈接，一旦一方有此意，挽留鏈接是不合邏輯的。」

「不是你要求解除的？」Jim感到意外。

「否定的。T'pring從一開始就無法接受我的混血身份，由她提出在我預料之中。」

Jim張大嘴巴「你們瓦肯人都是佛地魔的追隨者。」

Spock挑眉表示疑惑。

「沒什麼。有機會你該看看哈利波特，一系列地球古典兒童文學，也許你們星艦圖書館找得到一整套。」Jim揮揮手。

「這麼說來，你是因為受到解除鏈接的打擊才來到地球療傷的嗎？」雖然這是一個相當嚴肅的話題，Jim卻不小心笑了出來，他今晚已經問過Spock類似的問題。

「我並未受到“打擊”，不存在療傷的需要。」Spock淡然道「然而我確實從那時開始思考，也許瓦肯環境不適合我。最終我在瓦肯科學院與星艦學院之中選擇了後者，離開了瓦肯星搬到地球加入星際艦隊。」

「全宇宙恐怕只有你會在這兩者之中選擇星際艦隊。」Jim咯咯笑。他的頭枕在自己手上，看起來很放鬆「你母親肯定很為你驕傲。」他微笑。

「確實。」Spock似乎對自己的決定沒有遺憾。

「既然你能通過那個什麼—精神融合？找到最契合的伴侶，你和Uhura怎麼會不適合？」Jim問道，純然的好奇。

「我並未與Nyota進行心靈融合。我被告知對於人類而言要求精神鑑定是冒犯之舉。」

「啊。這麼說起來確實是這樣。」Jim意識到自己傾向站在Spock的角度想。

「嘿，」Jim小聲地說，有些猶疑不決「你想和我心靈融合嗎？」

Spock面無表情的盯著他，Jim敢打賭Spock差不多是嚇尿了。

「呃，我只是有點好奇心靈融合是什麼體驗。你看，如果我是自願的就不是冒犯之舉了。我猜只要保持腦袋空白你就無法閱讀我的記憶了吧？」Jim突然想到，從瓦肯的角度來看他是不是像個迫不及待想要鑽進Spock腦子裡的變態？也許以瓦肯人的定義來說他已經向Spock求婚了？

「心靈融合的深度是可控的，倘若你不想展示你的記憶，我不會擅自閱讀。」Spock找回了自己的聲音，對於Jim的提議他確實受寵若驚。

「這麼說你同意了。」Jim得意一笑「來吧，我該怎麼做？心靈融合有什麼特殊姿勢嗎？」Jim曖昧的推了Spock一把，被自己的黃腔逗樂了。

「保持現狀即可。」Spock伸出手，手指分別按著Jim的臉龐和太陽穴。對Jim來說那就像是Spock撫摸著他的臉，但他知道Spock一定擺了什麼特殊手勢。

「我的心靈進入你的心靈，我的思緒進入你的思緒。」

Spock站在Jim的精神世界，這裡明亮而不刺眼，腳下覆蓋著淡薄的迷霧，空中飄浮著碩大的氣泡。氣泡撞在一起後和緩地彈開，它們都沒有在撞擊下破碎，Spock能聽到那些氣泡愉快的啵啵聲。他能感覺Jim的思緒相當—和平。

「嘿！」Jim輕拍Spock的肩膀，Spock猛然回過身來，Jim有些驚訝同時感到不解。

「有什麼不對嗎？」

「你在你的思維中找到了我。」Spock說道。

「是啊。其實也不是。你就站在這，我甚至沒有找。」Jim歪著頭「不應該是這樣嗎？」

「我從未遇過此狀況，故無法下定論。」

「現在是什麼狀況？」Jim好奇的抬頭看向那些折射著彩虹光澤的氣泡。

「我們在你的精神世界內，你看到的每一處細節皆來自你的靈魂核心。」Spock解釋。

「但我沒有在腦中幻想這些泡泡。」Jim伸出手觸摸眼前飄浮的氣泡。

「此景並非想像，而是你的心靈投射，它們都是有意義的，如果你靜下心來感受你的思維會發現—」

「SPOCK！你看！」Jim興奮叫喊，他的手穿過了氣泡，他試著再深入，整個身子沒入了氣泡之中。

「我在泡泡裡面！」Jim開心大笑，喜悅的情緒沖刷著Spock「快來，它們會飛。」Jim從氣泡中伸出手抓住了Spock的手臂，他們倆都沒有出什麼力氣，氣泡彷彿有引力般自主吸收了Spock。

他們站在氣泡中隨著它飄移，看著許多氣泡聚集過來又彈開，他們離地面越來越遠，視線越來越明亮，彷彿他們頭上有太陽。

「這些氣泡好像被那道光吸引著，我們一直在靠近。」Jim瞇著眼睛無法直視刺眼的光芒。

「我相信那正是你的靈魂核心，此處所有物件都來自你的心靈，它們嚮往著心靈歸一。」Spock將手負在身後，與Jim不同，瓦肯人的瞬膜構造使他能夠直視Jim耀眼的靈魂，但他從未見過任何金色的心神。

「我感覺我們永遠到不了。」

「正確。你的心靈本就是一體。」

「那我們不就被困住了？」Jim四處張望，試圖在一望無際的氣泡中找到不同的景象。

「否定的。我們隨時都可以離開，只要你向我展示其他思緒。」

「你的意思是，我們現在會在這裡是因為我想給你看這些氣泡？」Jim不可思議地問道。

「並無謬誤。」

「我甚至不知道這些氣泡有什麼意義。」Jim嘀咕著閉上眼睛，試圖離開這裡。

氣泡消失了，四周突然陷入一片漆黑，唯一光源來自從天而降的古老屏幕，那裡擺著兩張椅子。

「哇嗚！我沒想到這麼容易！」Jim咧開大大的笑容，Spock幾乎為此微笑起來。

「理所當然你能自由控制自己的精神世界。」

屏幕開始播放影像，並非全息立體投影，而是古老的數位平面影音。

「快來，我想讓你看一部電影。」Jim拉著Spock走向椅子就座。

Spock的眉毛訴說著他的不解，沒有人會在精神世界中展示一部電影，然而這是Jim，Spock突然被說服這是符合邏輯的，也許是因為他正身處Jim的精神世界中。

他們看完了一整部電影。一開始Spock覺得這個故事十分可笑，顯然這是一部關於魔法世界冒險的地球兒童片，然而他漸漸被縝密的劇情吸引，直到電影結束Jim才開口說話。

「這就是哈利波特第一部，改編自今晚我提過的地球古典兒童文學，哈利波特可是世界名著啊！」Jim生動地介紹道「現在你知道佛地魔跟他的追隨者都是純血狂熱份子了。」

「⋯瓦肯人絕非如此病態。」Spock看起來有些無奈，Jim看著Spock想翻白眼卻又翻不出來的表情大笑。

「在我看來差不多意思，抹煞他人存在價值的傢伙都不是什麼好東西。」Jim難以忘懷Spock的遭遇，被族人排斥的感覺肯定比媽媽不愛他還要難受。

「在我看來Pike上將與石內卜教授並無任何相似之處。」

「哈！等你看完七部曲就知道了。」Jim咯咯笑。

+++

雖然Jim挺想強迫Spock在他的精神世界中看完哈利波特全集，但他更想探索Spock的精神世界，於是他問：

「我們該如何進入你的精神世界？」

下一個眨眼，Jim發現自己身處於漆黑的宇宙，群星與銀河系在濃黑的墨色襯托下更顯璀璨奪目。

「我們在你的精神世界。」Jim讚嘆出聲「好美。」

Jim發現他能夠觸摸Spock的繁星，他抓了一把在手上，它們看起來像是泛著銀光的石頭，當他展開掌心，繁星各自回到原位，繼續在黑暗中閃爍光芒。

「讓我猜猜，這是你的靈魂核心？」Jim舉起手，展示著手掌心中唯一沒有自動離開的星石，它與其它繁星的外觀皆不同，有著粗礪的外表，黯淡無光，幾乎是一顆黑色的裸石。

「你是如何⋯找到它的？」Spock瞪大了眼睛，以瓦肯人的標準而言，此刻他是實實在在的面露驚色了。

「我就在空中抓了一把，它就在這兒，而且拒絕離開，也許是它找上了我？」

Spock久久無法言語。

「不知為何，我就是知道⋯這是你的靈魂。」Jim收緊手指握著它。

「嘿，為什麼唯獨它不會發亮？它應該是這個宇宙間最耀眼的一顆星。」Jim將它遞給Spock。

「我無法控制靈魂的形體，沒有人能夠。」

Jim低頭看著黯然的黑石，未多加考慮便在手中搓揉，像是要摀暖它，像是要改變它的形狀。

Jim小心翼翼的攤開掌心，笑容點亮了他的臉龐。

「這不就發光了嗎？」他捧著Spock的靈魂舉到Spock面前。原本黯淡的石頭現在圍繞著金色光芒，它懸浮在Jim的手掌上方，彷彿隨著Jim越來越大的笑容越來越閃耀。

Jim將它拋向宇宙中央，它正如Jim所說的那樣，成為了Spock的宇宙間最耀眼的一顆星。

Jim炫耀般的聳肩，得意洋洋地對Spock竊笑「沒有人能夠控制靈魂的形體？我覺得不怎麼難嘛—」

Spock將Jim拽進一個濃烈的吻中。

宛如恆星爆炸，Spock漆黑的精神世界轟然被照亮。

+++

Jim眨了眨眼睛，他看見Spock躺在他身邊，身後景象回到了他的臥房。

「結束了？」Jim一時難以適應現實世界，Spock的精神世界令他流連忘返。

「是的。」Spock看著他的眼神⋯有些不一樣了。今晚他一直對Jim十分溫和，但現在似乎多了些什麼。

「你怎麼知道我們的精神是否契合？」Jim在融合期間只感到溫暖和留戀，根本無從得知他與Spock以瓦肯的角度來看適不適合。

「各種跡象都表明了你是我的T'hy'la。」Spock的手指從Jim的臉上移開，轉而與他的手指糾纏。

「各種跡象？我怎麼都沒看出來？」Jim哈欠連連，連話都說得含糊「而且什麼是T'hy'la？」他又打了一個哈欠，生理淚水從眼角溢出來「我感覺好疲倦⋯這是什麼融合副作用嗎？」他的眼皮開始往下掉。

「心靈融合確實會消耗人類的精力，更何況這是你的首次嘗試。原諒我沒有控制時間，你需要休息。睡吧，T'hy'la。等你醒來，我會回答你的問題。」

幾乎沒有等到Spock說完，Jim已經睡著了。

+++

下一次Jim醒來，天光大亮。Spock不在床上，但他聽見了房外傳來的走動聲響。不明所以的，這令他微笑了起來。

Spock在廚房沖茶，Jim靠著門框看著他，Spock已經換回他的星艦教官制服，此景給Jim一種他們正在同居的錯覺，他搬進這棟房子這麼多年第一次感覺如此正確。

他不該對一個才認識一天的外星人動真情，但他無法控制地想要一再親近Spock。

「早安。想來點早餐嗎？」Jim微笑打招呼。

「早安，Jim。瓦肯人茹素，若你有合適的食材我很樂意。」Spock也為Jim沖了一杯茶。

「果醬吐司可以嗎？抱歉我沒有複製機，我不喜歡它。」

「這是可以接受的，我對食品沒有喜好。」

他們在餐桌上分享熱茶和草莓果醬三明治，今天天氣很好，雨過天晴的天空很藍，室外的艷陽照亮了Jim的玻璃屋。

「你早上有課嗎？」Jim喝著他的熱茶。

「並無，然而我必須於12:40到校備課，在此之前進行兩小時的冥想，故我會在48分鐘後離開。」

「真是精準的時間規劃。」Jim咯咯笑。

「你今晚會前往酒吧嗎？」Spock問。

「不會。怎麼了？」經過了昨晚，Jim對漫無目的地獵豔已然失去興趣，本來就只是他不想被無聊逼瘋的生活調劑，現在他找到了生活目標，他要追求Spock。認真的。肯定的。

「假若你晚上沒有安排，是否能與我共進晚餐？」

Jim愣住了，這正是他準備問Spock的問題。

「好的，我很樂意。」

Spock的嘴角微彎，看似心滿意足。

他們一起清洗了碟盤杯子，Jim去洗衣間取來了烘乾的大衣遞給Spock，他們一起走到玄關。

「確定不用我送你出去？」Jim問道。

「毋需勞煩，我知道離開的路。」Spock套上大衣，身型修長而筆挺，讓Jim回想起昨天Spock在酒吧找到了他，昂首闊步朝他走來的樣子。

Jim慶幸自己沒有提早離開酒吧。經過了一整夜的相處，他不敢想像錯過Spock的後果。

「今晚你願意回到這裡吃晚餐嗎？」Jim問「我可以做點什麼吃的，這會比我們花時間在外尋找素食餐館容易的多。」他聳肩，一派輕鬆的樣子，實際上緊張極了。Jim已經開始想念昨晚他和Spock坐在沙發上共享的時光，他希望Spock回來，和他一起待在這裡，即使只是喝杯熱茶也很好。

「令人愉悅的安排。今日課程結束後我將於今晚十九點整回到此處與你共進晚餐。」

Jim回報一抹燦爛的微笑。

「對了，昨晚你叫我T'hy'la，等你晚上回來能告訴我那是什麼意思嗎？」Jim發現當他說出“T'hy'la”的時候，Spock的一號表情突然變得柔和，他看起來⋯很高興。

「那是毫無疑問的。我期待著今晚的會面。」

Jim的微笑透露著滿期待和滿足，Spock則舉起手以瓦肯人的舉手禮道別。

「嘿，等等。」Jim叫住了正準備離開的Spock。

「人類的交往模式第二課，我們習慣以吻道別。」

Jim傾向Spock，帶著明媚的笑容輕輕吻了Spock。

「晚上見。」

THE END


	2. 番外篇：Jim與Sarek

Jim正在他家附近的咖啡館完成作業。

他和Spock時常光顧這家店，一來是這裡離他家很近，二來是因為這裡有Spock喜愛的瓦肯甘草茶。

Jim記得Spock說過他媽媽覺得這茶有泥土味，因此雀躍地嘗試了一回。不知道是他的味覺出了問題，還是他吃了太多瓦肯人的口水，Jim覺得瓦肯甘草茶嚐起來很棒。

他特別就茶的味道和Amanda辯論了一番。哦，Amanda是Spock的媽媽，他們在全息通話中見過幾次，Jim超級愛她。

總之，Jim也喜歡瓦肯甘草茶，所以他和Spock大多數的外食時間都在這裡度過。

他和Spock原本在這裡用午餐，但Spock須於下午3點登上USS Enterprise軍艦進行為期三週的委託任務，而在一小時前先行離開了咖啡館。艦長Chris Pike需要Spock的學術專業而徵召他參與短期任務。

Jim原本打算回家，但一想到Spock不在那就失去了動力，於是他拿出PADD完成他下週的戰略課程作業。

沒錯，Jim現在是星艦學院的學員了。自從初次與Spock心靈融合過後，Jim開始對真實的宇宙深空感到好奇及求知慾。最主要的還是他不想再遊手好閒下去，他想成為一個有資格站在Spock身邊的伴侶。儘管Spock明確表明了Jim是他的T'hy'la，任何事情都不會影響Spock對他的看法。

Jim讓Chris替他安排入學測驗，有Pike上將的影響力再加上Jim高的嚇死人的測驗總成績(上一個驚嚇星艦學院的人是Spock)，Jim成為星艦學院歷史上第一個插班生。

Chris對Jim的決定感動到不行，就差沒給Spock頒發勳章，感謝他不餘遺力的為星際艦隊吸收人才。然而當Chris發現Jim正在和Spock交往⋯他對Spock的態度180度大轉變，並且他們三人有了以下嚴肅的談話：

「Spock中校，你接近Jim有何目的？」

「Chris！拜託一下好不好，我又不是深閨待嫁的小女兒。」Jim翻白眼。

「你當然不是！你是George的心肝寶貝！他沒能看你長大有多遺憾，我必須確保Spock中校對你沒有其它不良意圖。」

Jim無聲的對Spock說：「我告訴過你了，他愛我爸！」

「Spock中校，如果你以爲親近Jim能使我特別看重你那你就錯—」

「老天啊你在說什麼！Spock才不是這種人！」

「我在問Spock中校，不是問你！」

「Pike上將，我接近Jim僅是由於我受到他的吸引。Jim是一名極有魅力的人類男性，經過相處之後，我發現Jim的內心世界同樣吸引著我，甚至比起賞心悅目的外貌更甚。若非要談論目的，我的目的是在Jim從學院畢業後與他舉行伴侶鏈接儀式。」

「Ohhhhh Spock. Yes, I do.」<3

這番“等她大學畢業後請把女兒嫁給我”的演說讓Jim春風滿面，讓Chris臉超黑。

從此Chris對Spock的要求嚴格到了一個不可思議的境界。然而無論Pike上將要求他做什麼，沒有一樣難得倒瓦肯超人Spock。

有一次Jim和Chris去吃壽司，Jim當時只是閒聊說了幾句：

「瓦肯人不玩玩。」  
「瓦肯人不說謊。」  
「瓦肯人說到做到。」

這天過後Chris對Spock的態度突然又180度轉了回來，對Spock的態度比從前都要好，並把他當成了有為的好女婿，相當器重他。這也是為什麼三不五時Spock就會被現任企業號艦長Pike上將抓上軍艦出任務。

星艦學院的生活比Jim想像的還要愉快充實。他不僅能一睹Spock教授講課時的英姿風采，還因此交到了第一個朋友Bones。

壞脾氣的醫生正巧在Jim第一次旁聽Spock的課程時坐在他鄰座，見到Jim這個生面孔毫不含蓄的抱怨個沒完，建議Jim退掉這堂“沒有人類能過關的魔鬼課程”。

Jim大笑。從此Bones成為他踏出漂亮玻璃屋交到的第一個朋友，也是他最好的朋友。

當Bones發現“魔鬼教授Spock”是Jim的男朋友，他精彩萬分的表情Jim永生難忘。

當然，身處於星艦學院，怎麼可能躲著Uhura直到畢業呢？

Jim承認一開始他閃躲了Uhura幾次，就算他沒有插足她與Spock之間，也不會有人喜歡前男友的現任，更何況Jim還曾在他們交往期間調戲過—呃，好吧，Uhura和Spock他都調戲過。

直到某一次他在食堂排隊買午餐，而Uhura就排在他的正後方，這下再也躲不掉了。

「James T Kirk.」

「Nyota Uhura.」Jim模仿Uhura高高在上的語氣。

「Spock告訴了你我的名字？」

「呃，是的。」Jim在Uhura犀利的目光下敗陣下來，他差點脫口而出：“明明不是我的錯但是女王請原諒我”。

Jim直到和Uhura談話後才知道她早在與Spock分手的幾天後與他言和，坦承彼此只是不適合。後來她和Spock反而成為不錯的朋友，她早已知曉Jim與Spock的關係。

實際相處過後其實Jim和Uhura挺有話聊，Uhura是個很棒的朋友。後來在某一次全校演講活動中Jim不經意把他工程系的朋友Scotty介紹給Uhura認識，意外促成一段戀曲後，Uhura終於同意讓Jim叫她Nyota。

「我早就叫妳Nyota好幾個月了。」Jim翻白眼。

然後還有Sulu、Chekov、Gaila以及更多人，總之Jim在星艦學院交到了不只一個朋友，在他酷帥狂野的表象下Jim對此非常感動，甚至有些不敢置信。只有Spock知道他膽小怯弱的一面，而Spock真誠地為Jim擁有充實的新生活感到高興。

Jim感覺自己脫胎換骨，不再行屍走肉，他現在是如此的熱愛他的新生活。

感動完了作業還是要做⋯Jim起身去櫃台添茶，他注意到三三兩兩的客人中來了一個瓦肯人，他的眼睛亮了起來。他當然特別偏愛瓦肯人。

這個瓦肯人看起來比Spock還要嚴肅，也比Spock年長，他依然年輕健朗，但以瓦肯人極緩的老化速度看來他應該已經步入瓦肯中年。

Jim倚著櫃檯喝茶，一邊觀察他。店員為對方送餐的時候Jim噴笑了出來，因為，那個瓦肯人點了一杯熱可可！一個來咖啡館買醉的瓦肯人！這也太可愛了！

那個瓦肯人快速喝完了可可後依然面色不改，熱可可對他的效用似乎並不大，他拿起杯子研究，大概在懷疑店員有沒有送錯飲品。Jim終於忍不住哈哈大笑，他帶著自己的茶走向那一桌。

「嗨！我是Jim，我可以坐下嗎？」Jim給對方一個標準的瓦肯舉手禮。每次Spock示範給他看怎麼做時Jim總是沒個正經，因為—Spock的手都伸過來了讓他怎麼正經？但Jim其實是可以完美做出瓦肯舉手禮的。

「請問你意圖為何？」瓦肯人嚴肅地問道。

「就只是想關心你為了什麼煩惱買醉，人類就是雞婆的物種。」Jim聳肩，仍在站一旁等著瓦肯人同意他的加入，他可不想冒險冒犯一個瓦肯人，他見識過瓦肯人的三倍力量真的不是開玩笑的。當然Spock不會傷害他，但從他們的床上運動經驗看來，瓦肯人的力量真是—哇喔。

「你為何知曉可可對瓦肯人的影響力？」瓦肯人的眼神變得更加防備。

「我認識一個瓦肯人，」Jim再次聳肩「我時常做熱可可給他，那有助於他的睡眠，你們瓦肯人就是太緊繃了。」

「一個瓦肯人同意你為他製作可可？」瓦肯人平板的聲音中充滿狐疑。

「肯定的。」Jim壞笑。

「你的加入將是可接受的。」瓦肯人首肯。Jim歡呼著坐了下來。

「我是Jim，James T Kirk，你呢？」

「我是Sarek。」

「你是不是也有人類無法發音的姓氏才不告訴我？」Jim顯得興致勃勃。

「你是如何⋯肯定的。」

「你可以信任我。那麼你在煩惱什麼？我知道你們瓦肯人就愛逞強說什麼：瓦肯人不會煩惱布拉布拉。你們就是會煩惱，現在告訴我。」Jim笑的無害。

Sarek似乎疲於反駁，不打算理會Jim對瓦肯人的個人見解。

「我的妻子於19.8小時前向我提出解除鏈接。」Sarek淡定又鎮靜，不過Jim敢說他的內心正在痛哭流涕，他是瓦肯撲克臉解讀專家好嗎。

「但⋯我以為瓦肯人一旦認定伴侶，終其一生不會解除鏈接。」Jim驚訝極了。

「並無謬誤。然而，我的妻子較其他瓦肯人來得⋯特殊。」她甚至不是瓦肯人。Sarek選擇不提關鍵字眼，他並無意欲與他人共享私人資訊，與此地球人對談已遠超出他預期。

「啊，特殊，當然了！」Jim相當興奮「即使是邏輯瓦肯人也有自己的個性哪。那你是怎麼回答她的？」

「我回覆我的妻子：我明白了。」

Jim哐啷一聲翻倒了手中的空茶杯。

「你、回答、我明白了？就這樣！？」Jim提高分貝，幾乎在大叫。

「肯定的。」

「那你的妻子的反應是？」

「未道別即切斷了全息通話。」

「啊，我想也是，你活該被掛斷。」Jim哼聲「這麼說，她在全息通話中提出離婚，而你這個呆頭鵝就說好，然後她憤怒的掛斷通話。」

Jim等待了一下，見Sarek遲遲沒有反駁相當困惑。

「我以為你會惱怒的辯解自己不是鵝之類的，你熟悉通俗譬喻？」他太習慣Spock和他逗嘴，相較之下Sarek太老成了。

「我與地球人共同工作了40.4年，我熟悉地球人不合邏輯的譬喻修辭。」並且與地球人結合了31.7年。

「那你怎麼不學學我們地球人使用修辭討伴侶歡心呢？」

「你們的修辭使用方式不合邏輯。」

「拜託，老兄！現在不是談邏輯的時候了！你想挽留你的妻子對嗎？那就不該說什麼“我明白了”這種瘋話！她提出離婚是一次試探，試探你是否在乎，而你的“我明白了”恰如其分表達了你的不在乎，聽起來甚至像是你也想解除鏈接一樣。如果她原本還有猶豫，也因你這一句更加確定了。」

「當一方提出解除鏈接，挽留是不合邏輯的。」

「這句話真令人熟悉。」Jim忍不住翻白眼「那是你的邏輯在說話！為什麼不聽聽你的心怎麼說呢？」

Sarek陷入沈默。

「雖然我不能代表你的妻子說話，尤其她還是個瓦肯人。不過我認為她會通過全息通話提出離婚八成是寂寞了在撒嬌，你肯定離開了她很長一段時間，而你不僅沒有承諾你會盡快回家，還在她臉上潑了一桶冷水。」Jim看著Sarek落寞的樣子有點不忍心說下去了，但他希望能激起這個瓦肯人主動的一面，讓他與妻子之間出現轉機。

他知道瓦肯人是宇宙最深情的物種，若Sarek真的與妻子解除鏈接，對彼此的傷害是毀滅性的。

「倘若摒除我的妻子為瓦肯人這一條件，身為一名人類你會如何挽回伴侶？」Sarek在靜默許久後主動提問，Jim的內心正在大聲歡呼，他果然是讓瓦肯人開竅的專家！

「最重要的是你要盡快回家，擁抱她，然後說一些好聽的話。我想你們瓦肯人要說出寶貝甜心是不太可能，你可以說⋯妳是我的T'hy'la。」

Sarek緊盯著Jim，眉毛飛揚「你是從何處得知T'hy'la一詞？」

「我的男朋友都這麼叫我。」Jim聳肩「他是瓦肯人，宇宙獨一無二。」Jim咧開大大的微笑。

「他稱呼你為T'hy'la是否由於你期望聽見情話？」

「不是，自從我們初次心靈融合之後他說我是他的T'hy'la，之後他就時常這麼叫我。我喜歡他這麼叫，每當他說出這個詞的時候都特別溫柔，我相信你同樣能用“T'hy'la”打動你的妻子。」

Sarek的薄唇微啟，瓦肯式的驚駭。

「你是否理解T'hy'la一詞的意義？」

「當然囉！朋友、兄弟、愛人，靈魂伴侶！沒有任何情話會比靈魂伴侶還要動聽了，所以你就該這麼跟妻子說。」

Sarek沈思許久道：「T'hy'la並非是能夠輕易使用的詞彙。」

「好吧，你們瓦肯人就是這樣嚴謹。那就別管T'hy'la了，你就說：妳是我的靈魂伴侶，我不能沒有妳。」

「T'hy'la的特殊性非常珍貴而罕見，近百年未出現在瓦肯史中，倘若你的伴侶確實在心靈融合中發現了你們的特殊鏈接，經由瓦肯長老會鑑定核實後將會是崇高的榮耀象徵。」Sarek正色解釋道。

「你自己的結合才是當務之急，就愛操心族人的事。」Jim碎碎念「我沒見過比瓦肯人還要更愛族人的物種，即使被那些純血小混蛋欺負成那樣，Spock還是一心惦記著他的瓦肯族人。我還以為是他太死腦筋，現在我知道愛國也是你們瓦肯人的特點了。」Jim抱怨道。

「Spock？」Sarek確信自己的瓦肯聽力沒有出錯，他聽見這個地球人說了“Spock”，他兒子的名字。

「Spock是我的男朋友，他是星際艦隊的軍官兼任學院教授。你也許聽過他，他是宇宙唯一的瓦肯-人類混血，獨一無二的存在。」Jim微笑。見Sarek遲遲未給予回應，他警惕起來。

「如果你對混血有意見請三思，我不希望再有瓦肯人不認同我的T'hy'la，Spock是你們的族人，他是瓦肯人，他也會受傷。」Jim的表情像是懇求也像是威嚇，在在顯示出了他對伴侶的關愛。

「我認同。」Sarek在短暫的沈默後簡單答道，Jim露出滿意的笑容。

「讓話題回到你身上吧。在你告訴她你有多在乎她之後，如果能再遞上一束鮮花是在好不過。就我所知，瓦肯氣候難以栽培花朵，我認為這一份禮物再特別不過。在地球，送鮮花是一種求愛的表示。」

「我明白了。」

Jim翻了一個小小的白眼。

「你這句話的意思是敷衍還是真的會去執行？」

「我意欲接受你的建議去挽回我的妻子。」

「太好了！」Jim微笑的弧度佔據了大半張臉，他的笑容彷彿有照耀大地的能力。

「最後，記得告訴你的妻子你愛她，如此一來挽回機率高達98%！」

Sarek面無表情的看著Jim。

「別告訴我瓦肯人不會說愛，我可不會相信。Spock就說過“我愛你”，你也行的，拿出你的決心來！」Jim熱血的喊道。

「你的伴侶曾如此表達？」Sarek問。

「是啊，雖然他不說出口我也能感覺到，但人類就是需要伴侶親口說出來的生物。Spock認為“在不說謊的前提下取悅伴侶是符合邏輯的”，所以你辦得到的，說“我愛妳”超級符合邏輯。」Jim丟給Sarek一個俏皮的眨眼，後者面無表情，Jim認為Sarek是在解析Spock的邏輯正確性，他很有自信Sarek找不到一絲漏洞，Spock的邏輯無懈可擊。

片刻之後Sarek說：「確實符合邏輯。」

Jim歡呼。獲得瓦肯人的認同簡直就像獲得一面星際聯邦奧運金牌。

「祝你好運。」Jim比出大拇指手勢，正準備起身回到自己的桌子時Sarek叫住了他，顯得有些遲疑。

「你的伴侶是否曾向你提出舉行正式鏈接儀式的請求？」

「我沒想到你也關心我的婚姻狀況。」Jim嘻嘻笑「是的，他曾提過，我們的目標是在我從星艦學院畢業後前往瓦肯星舉行鏈接儀式。」之所以稱之為目標是因為Jim總感覺Chris會在第一時間抓他和Spock上艦服役，不留給他們前往瓦肯星舉辦儀式的時間。

Sarek頷首以示瞭解，他從椅子上站起來，身姿筆挺，姿態優雅，讓Jim想起了Spock。瓦肯人的儀態都這麼相像嗎？

「我需要為你今日的幫助道謝，相信我們很快會再見面。生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」Sarek舉起瓦肯舉手禮道別，從容不迫的離開了餐館。

Jim來不及叫住Sarek，那個瓦肯人已如鬼魅般離去。他們沒有留下聯絡方式要怎麼“再見面”啊？

不過瓦肯人不說客套話也不說謊，Jim相信Sarek，他們還會再見面的。

THE END

+1

「結婚31年來他第一次按自己家的門鈴，當我開門後他擁抱我，告訴我他愛我，然後從身後拿出一束玫瑰花，從地球上帶回來的！你不知道我有多驚嚇，我懷疑有人複製了我的丈夫！其實我說要離婚只是逗他呀，他竟然相信了真是太可愛了。我把他給嚇壞了，但總之，他的努力嘗試真的讓我很開心。」Amanda透過全息通話談笑風生，彎彎的眉角顯示著她的愉悅，笑容讓她變得年輕。

現在Jim是她最喜愛的聊天對象，Jim就像是她最疼愛的小兒子般的存在。他們平均每週通話一次，昨天Jim才與她通過話，但今天Amanda忍不住又撥通了一次，鑒於她實在是太興奮了。

Jim眨眨眼睛，總覺得Amanda丈夫的表現聽起來很耳熟，不過討好伴侶的套路差不多就是那樣。

真巧啊，三天前他才建議過一個即將離婚的瓦肯人——

等等，不是吧？

「Amanda，妳的丈夫⋯Spock的爸爸該不會剛好叫做⋯Sarek吧？」

真．THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 由於沒時間發展長篇，於是在番外篇中帶入Sarek爸爸！這樣就能算是完整的Crazy Stupid Love電影AU了哈哈哈！


End file.
